


The Price of Magic

by clunkosaurus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst?, Dai Suga as parents, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Female Kozume Kenma, Female Oikawa Tooru, Female Sugawara Koushi, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Help, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Magic, Original Character(s), Reincarnation, Swearing, This is just a mess, and I suck @ tags, like this is so out of cannon, non-cannon plot, only with Akaashi tho, reference to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clunkosaurus/pseuds/clunkosaurus
Summary: Once Upon a Time, a long long time ago, there was a love story. There was a world of magic. A time when Daichi Sawamura held Koushi Sugawara in his arms and knew that there was nothing their love couldn’t handle. Even the force of the sorceress Oikawa Tooru.But in another Once Upon a Time there’s a curse. A world where Daichi has been dreaming of a girl every night. A time when the most exciting thing there is in a small town is walking to school.What happens when the girl in Daichi’s dreams shows up and is in his class? Who can figure out whats happening? Who knows the truth? Who can break the spell?Find out, and ignore that I can’t write summary’s for shit. Plz just trust that this is sort of an ok story.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. DISCLAIMERS AND AU INFO PLZ READ!!!

Ok. So before you get into this fic, i just wanted to put in some disclaimers as well as information about this AU.

First, I do NOT own any of the Haikyuu characters nor is this how I view them. This is purely for entertainments sake. 

Second, this idea is mildly based on the show Once Upon A Time. The AU is mine, but it was inspired by the plot of that show. You don’t need to watch the show in order to know anything thats happening here. I’m just putting this here since I know there will be some asshole who will get on me saying its not my idea blah blah blah. So think of this almost like a Once Upon A Time parody with Haikyu characters. But also not. Idk. 

Third, is there is several gender bends in this fic for both plot convenience as well as my friend and i got into the rabbit hole of gender bend art when i started writing this. If you don’t like that then leave or suck it up and deal. The characters that are gender bent in this AU are: Sugawara, Oikawa, Hinata, and Kenma. (Also, Oikawa and Hinata are still on the boys volleyball teams in this fic. I don’t feel like writing an explanation so just go with it)

My updating schedule will be pretty consistent. I will put up updates on Sundays, Wednesdays, and Friday’s. If in the case i miss a day, it either slipped my mind, or something came up, not allowing me the time to edit the chapters and post. There will also be a sequel after this one is finished. I plan on making this a series. I’m not sure what the space of time will be between this and the next book. I should hopefully have enough written to start posting it when this is finished and just post to on my usual update schedule. 

Finally, please be nice. I know my writing isn’t wonderful, but I did try very hard. This is the first piece I feel confident enough to post. If you don’t like it then stop reading, but don’t leave nasty comments or messages, its a waste of your time as well as mine. 

Without any more vamping, go ahead and enjoy the story~


	2. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. If you didn’t read the disclaimer before this, please do. Thats all!

_ The kingdom of Karasuno: a long long time ago _

Daichi looks out the window of his carriage, fearing for the future. He is on the way back to the palace, having just met a potential bride. His father, the king, has been pestering him about it for months now, saying he needs to find someone before he becomes king to ensure their bloodline's succession in the Karasuno throne. 

He was lost in thought, watching the forest go by, until the carriage came to a halt. Confused, he exits the carriage, making his way to the driver to ask what's wrong. 

“A large branch is on the path, your highness,” the driver says. “It will only take us a few moments to move it and we can be on our way.”

“Of course. I’ll wait in the carriage with my guards. Tanaka! Nishinoya! Come keep me company while we wait.” Ryunosuke Tanaka and Yuu Nishinoya. Daichi’s two bodyguards and close friends since childhood. They start to approach the carriage when they hear rustling coming from the forest. The two guards stayed near the prince and get ready to pull they’re swords. 

The rustling gets closer. Emerging from the forest comes a girl. Her sprinting comes to a halt upon seeing them on the path. She looks scared, red streaks on her cheeks as a sign of crying. Her waist length silver hair is a little messy from sprinting through the forest. 

Daichi signaled for his guards to settle down, this girl not seeming like a threat. He walks towards her slowly. She doesn't seem to notice. She stands there in shock, and tries to catch her breath. 

“Hey. Are you OK?” Daichi asks cautiously. 

She looks at him, panting, before answering. “Yeah I think so. Just  need to catch my breath.”

This girl was very clearly running from something. She looks frightened  and tired. He knew he couldn’t just leave her in this state. “What’s your name?”

“Koushi Sugawara. But my friends call me Suga.” She didn’t seem as out  of breath as she had before. 

“Well Suga, I’m Prince Daichi of Karasuno.” Her eyes widened in shock. 

She began to bow, but he stopped her in her tracks. “Please no. There’s no need for formalities. But you seem cold and it's getting late. Would you like us to give you a ride home?”

She started to vigorously shake her head. “No! Please no! You can't take me back there, she’ll kill me!” She started trembling, and without thinking Daichi pulled her into a hug, attempting to comfort her. 

“Hey. Hey. It’s ok. You don't have to then.” He didn’t know exactly what she meant by that, but he would ask her about it later. He pulled back from her when she calmed down a bit. “I’m going to take you back to the palace with us. You tell us what happened there. Maybe get you a clean dress,” he said, taking notice of her torn up dress which, from the looks of it, was once very nice. 

She nodded and followed him to the carriage. His guards gave him a look that said  _ what the hell! She could be dangerous!  _ But he didn’t listen. He had a feeling that this girl was good. 

——————————

Once back at the palace, they get Suga a new, simple gown, and have a servant help her get cleaned up and bring her to Daichi’s office. She walks through the door and his pupils must have doubled in size. She was absolutely stunning. But he pulls himself out of that thought before he can dwell on it too long. He motions for her to sit on the couch in the room and sits on it as well. 

“So Suga,” he starts. “Can you tell me what happened? If you're not ready to talk about it that’s fine. It’s just, you seemed so scared.” He hands her a hot cup of tea as he speaks and a blanket, wanting to make her as comfortable as possible. She seems to ponder whether or not she should tell him for a few moments. 

Eventually she takes a deep breath and starts to tell her story. “Well, I’m from the kingdom of Aoba Johsai. I worked as a lady-in-waiting for Queen Tooru. Her and I had been such close friends throughout our youth. But several years back, she started growing this resentment towards me. Some say that it’s because she thinks I’m prettier. But, it's a much darker reason...”

She trails off and takes a sip of her tea and looks down as she continues to speak, starting to relive what she was saying. “What some people don’t know is that Tooru is a sorceress. After she and I stopped being friends she removed me from my position and tried to have me killed. So I ran away. I had nowhere to go so I hid in the forest. Made shelter in a cave. Stole food and clothes. I stole jewels and anything of value from the rich and sold them. 

“Oikawa had put a bounty on my head. Hired someone to hunt me down and bring her my head. So a couple weeks ago I took all of the gems and jewelry I had and traded most of them to a pirate for safe passage to Karasuno. Somewhere she wouldn’t be able to find me. I sold what was left of the jewels and bought some clothes and food. A hotel room. I was hoping to start a new life. But the hunter found me today. So I ran. I ran to the forest and kept running till I lost him. Then I ran into you and here we are.”

By the end of the story she was trembling, tears rolling down her face. She couldn’t get them to stop. He doesn’t know why, but Daichi feels the need to protect her. He feels the need to comfort her. He scoots closer and wraps his arms around her. She sobs into his chest, letting the sound of his heart bring her back to earth. It was very calming. 

“It’s ok Suga. I’ll protect you. You can stay in the palace as long as you would like. While you’re here, you're untouchable. I’ll make sure of it.”

——————————

_ Whispering Height, Japan: present day _

Daichi’s alarm went off, pulling him out of his dreams and into reality. The reality that he needs to be at school at 6 in the morning for volleyball practice. Morning practices were the worst. He pulls himself out of bed and groggily walks to his bathroom to get ready for his day. 

He gets into the shower and starts to clean himself, his body on autopilot. He’s thinking back to the dream he had last night. There was a girl, wearing a long white dress. She had long raven hair, blowing in the wind. And she was reaching her hand out to him. This has been a recurring dream for the past few weeks, and each time he gets closer to her. 

He gets out of the shower and finishes getting ready before going downstairs to get breakfast. He quickly makes a bowl of cereal and heads off to school. When you live in a small town like Whispering Heights you fall into an easy routine. You walk everywhere. And when you grow up in said town you never leave. He makes his pit stop down the street at Suga’s house so they can walk together. 

Suga was his best friend. They had been friends since they were 7. He was worried she wouldn’t get along with his high school volleyball team since she didn’t with his middle school team. But they really hit it off. Suga and the team ace Asahi have actually been in a relationship for the past 7 months. Daichi would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little jealous. He had wanted to be the one to ask her out, but his teammate beat him to it. It’s ok though. He’s happy to have both of them in his life. 

Suga walked out of her house, a bright smile on her face. She starts skipping towards the sidewalk where Daichi’s waiting for her. “What’s got you in such a good mood at 5:30 am?” He asks in a mocking tone. 

Before she could answer, Asahi exits the house and walks towards them. Well that answers that question. They greet each other good morning and all start walking down the street. Suga starts explaining a new stunt she wants the girls to try at her morning practice. She’s the captain of the cheerleading squad this year. It makes sense. She’s made to lead. She’s so kind and nurturing. She’s basically the mother of the whole boys volleyball team since she’s there so much. 

They get to school, Daichi and Asahi parting ways with Suga and head to there practices. Volleyball consisted of the usual. Hinata and Kageyama arguing, Tanaka yelling, Asahi nearly fainting. The standard stuff. 

After changing after practice, Daichi and Asahi headed off to class. They got to the classroom and took their respective seats where Suga was already sitting. Asahi sat behind her, Daichi next to her. They all made casual conversation as they waited for class to start.

Eventually it did, and they had to sit through some very boring lectures. But eventually class came to an end, and they all went to afternoon practices. After practice as usual, Daichi walked Suga home. On the way back Suga rambled about random stuff and Daichi just listened. He loved the sound of her voice. He could listen to her ramble on about random nothings for hours. And when she talked about things she was passionate about, she would get this light in her eyes. He thought it was the most beautiful and alluring thing he had ever seen. 

He shatters these thoughts though, knowing it was wrong. She was his best friend. His other close friend's girlfriend. He shouldn’t be thinking this way. He is pulled out of his train of thought when they reach sugas house. 

“Bye Daichi! See you tomorrow. And don’t forget; your hosting movie night tomorrow.” They had a weekly movie night tradition they started when they were 12. They alternate who’s houses it was at and would get a bunch of junk food and pillows and blankets and watch movies till they fell asleep. She hugs him goodbye and scurries into her house. 

He goes home and does his homework. He can’t seem to focus on it though. He figures it's because he’s tired. So he decides he’ll get it done tomorrow and crash early. He gets ready for bed and crashes the moment his head hits the pillow. 

His dreams are once again haunted by this mystery girl. Who is she? What is she trying to tell him? Why did she feel so important to him? Why did it feel like be was only seeing half of something? There was something different about this dream though. The girl stepped aside only to show a familiar figure. Only with longer hair and a sparkling crown on her head. She had stepped aside to reveal Suga.


	3. The Dreamer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who have already read the first chapter, thank you so much for the support! It means a lot. 
> 
> Something I forgot to mention, in the royalty AU parts of this story, the names will be flipped to where their given names are first. I know thats not necessarily accurate, but its because i wanted that part to be sorta like as if they were European monarchies. The names are back to normal in the present day though. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this second chapter!

_ Kingdom of Karasuno  _

A few weeks have gone by since Suga had started staying in the palace. During this time there had been few hiccups. They hadn’t heard from Oikawa so that’s good. For now at least, Suga’s safe. Daichi and her have also gotten pretty close during these past few weeks. What started as Daichi going to the guest room to check on her, became him staying there for hours every night. Telling each other about themselves and their lives. Daichi felt comfortable with her in a way he had never felt with anyone. 

Daichi sat in his office, trying to finish up work on a new trading route his father had asked for his help with. He was so lost in thought he almost didn’t hear someone knocking on the door. “Come in.” He looked up to a beautiful sight before him. Suga stood there in a simple white dress, and her hair with two small braids on either side of her head and brought to the back of it, creating a sort of half up half down look. She had flowers embedded in the braids, making a flower, halo effect. He swore he was seeing an angel. 

“Asahi. Could you bring this to my father? Tell him I finished what he asked of me,” he gestured to his assistant and childhood best friend, Asahi Azumane. As soon as Asahi left he spoke again. “Suga. What brings you to my office?” 

“I’m sorry for just dropping in unannounced, but I was wondering if when you have time, you would like to wander the gardens with me?” The hopeful tone in her voice was too much. How could he say no?

“Of course. If you would like I have some time now.” Her eyes brightened at this. 

“That sounds perfect!” 

He straightened out his desk real quick before getting up. He linked her arm with his and led her to the garden. They walked down the path, taking in the beautiful and colorful scenery of the flowers and plants. Daichi had this trail memorized. It led to a very special place he wanted to show Suga. 

They approached a roadblock in the path. The way the trees and moss melded together, Suga assumed that’s where this path ended or they had taken a wrong turn on the path. Instead Daichi said, “I want to show you something. It’s a surprise so close your eyes and trust that I’ll guide you.” She doesn’t know why, but she feels inclined to trust him. So she closed her eyes and let Daichi lead the way.

She feels Daichi take her hands in his and guide her in the direction of the trees. She was about to ask what he was doing, but she felt no collision. Instead she heard Daichi tell her to open her eyes. When she did she was on the other side of the trees and was taking in the most beautiful sight. 

It was a small clearing with beautiful flowers and vines growing up the trees. In the far end was a small pond, with a few raspberry bushes around the edge of it. She saw Daichi kneeling at the edge of the pond. He sticks his hand in and when he pulls it out he’s holding a bouquet of daisies. He walks over to her and holds it out for her to take. 

“This entire place is enchanted. It’s spelled so no one can see the entrance. And the lake can give you anything your heart desires. Of course it does come with a price. All magic comes with a price. Depending on what you want the price will be higher. The flowers I just had to exchange a stick I found on the ground.”

“Well they are gorgeous. Thank you. But why are you showing this to me?” 

“Because there is something I want to ask you.” She looked at him with curious eyes that made his heart beat faster. He continued. “Well, I’ve really enjoyed these past few weeks we have spent together. You are sweet, funny, beautiful, and I’m simply just infatuated with you. So, with this special area of the gardens as a courting gift, I would like to ask you to let me court you?”

Suga was stunned. 

She looked at him with a shocked expression for long enough that Daichi worried she was going to reject him. But then her face contorted into the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen. “Yes Daichi! I would like that very much.”

Daichi was thrilled. He had been taught how to control his emotions since he was a boy. But the beautiful scenery, the fact that they were hidden, the fact that there was an absolute vision of perfection right in front of him, he just couldn’t hold back. He held Suga in his arms and kissed her. 

Suga, for the first time in weeks, felt safe. 

——————————

“So this is why you had to cancel our lunch plans!?” Suga was on her way to the stables, planning on going for a ride after Daichi had to cancel eating lunch with her. But on the way she saw him in the training field practicing swords with 2 men she had never seen. She was very curious as to who these two men were. 

“Suga! My darling, I’m sorry. These are two of the princes I have grown up with. That is Tetsuro Kuroo of the kingdom Nekoma, and that is Kotaro Bokuto, crowned king of Fukurodani as of last year. They just came into town for business and decided to not tell me.” He shot them a playful glare. 

“Hey! We wanted to surprise you!” A tall, lean man with a black bed head who Suga believed was Tetsuro, defended. 

“Well,” Suga said. “It is a pleasure to meet you two.” Suga gave them a small courtesy. 

“Hey hey hey Daichi. Would you like to introduce us to your ‘darling’ you’ve yet to tell us about?” Daichi went red at this before clearing his throat. “Of course Kotaro. This is Koushi Sugawara. She is my fiancé.”

They looked back and forth between the small girl and the prince holding her protectively before Kuroo responded, followed by Bokuto. “Oya oya?”

“Oya oya oya?”

“Don’t get all weird. We haven’t formally announced the engagement yet.”

The two other men looked at each other before hugging their childhood friend. Bokuto then moved to hug Suga and lifted her off the ground. Suga found them quite interesting. Kuroo had apparently been a servant to the Holder of Pandemonium for almost 15 years in order to protect his kingdom. Bokuto was recently crowned king after his father stepped down of free will. He thought his son might do a better job after he managed to make a peace treaty with a civilization of dragon shifters. Even falling in love with one and taking him as his husband. 

They all laughed and spent the rest of the day getting to know each other and talking about the upcoming wedding. It would truly be a day to go down in history.

—————————— 

_ Whispering Heights _

“Was not!”

“Was too!”

“I was not!”

“Please Daichi. You were so scared you were practically humping my leg from how tight you were clinging to me.” Suga gave him a triumphant smirk after he didn't say anything in response. Suga had been poking fun at him since they entered the classroom that morning about how he was scared of the horror movie they watched during their movie night. 

Trying to change the subject before she could laugh at him anymore he asked a question that he had been meaning to ask. “So do you know where Asahi is today? He would normally be here by now.”

“Hm? Oh yeah, he’s out sick. Says it's just a low grade fever and some coughing. Nothing to be worried about. Should be back in a few days.” Daichi nodded in response. He thought back to the dream he had last night. Same as always. After that one night he saw Suga, the dreams then went back to normal. Well, if you can call them normal. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that there was some sort of underlying meaning in these dreams.

“Daichi?” Suga shook him gently, bringing him out of his train of thought. “Hmm? Sorry. Just thinking.”

“Ooh Daichi thinking? That sounds dangerous. Hit me. What’s on your mind?” He looked at his best friend for a moment. Should he tell her about these dreams? Suga was his best friend and he trusted her with his life. But would she think he’s crazy or that this was weird? He decided he could tell her and he trusted she wouldn’t think he was insane. 

“Ok. So I’ve been having these dreams lately…” he looked at her to make sure she was listening. Which she was, so he continued. “In these dreams I keep seeing this girl. I’m not sure who she is, but she seems scared, and she's reaching out to me. Every time I have these dreams I get closer and closer to her. I’m not sure who she is but I feel like she’s important to me. But I also feel like she's a part of a puzzle and I’m missing a piece.”

Daichi looked up to see Suga's face was a little pale, with an unreadable taking over her features. She snaps herself out of her momentary daze and leans a little closer to Daichi with a serious face. “Daichi, are you being serious right now? Or did Asahi tell you to say this to mess with me?”

“What? What does Asahi have to do with this—“

“Just answer the question.”

“Yes Suga. I am being 100% serious.”

“Ok. Asahi thought I was crazy. But, I’ve been having similar dreams. But in mine I’ve been seeing this guy. But he doesn’t necessarily seem scared. More mad if anything. But he’s trying to get to me. I’ve never seen I’m in my life, but I get that feeling you mentioned. He feels important but there is something missing…”

At that moment the teacher entered the classroom with a girl trailing behind her. Must be new. Weird. No one ever moves into town. Daichi looked at her and his face immediately dropped in shock. He would recognize that long dark hair and hazel eyes anywhere. And though the white dress was replaced by a Karasuno school uniform there wasn't a doubt in his mind. This is the person who had been haunting his dreams. 

“Alright kids. This is Kodai Emica. She just transferred and will be joining our class for the remainder of the year. Kodai, how about you give us a little bit of an introduction.”

She nodded at the teacher and stepped forward slightly. She gave a smile and introduced herself. “Hi. I’m Kodai Emica. Please just call me Emica. I just moved here from the states and I’m used to being called by my given name. I skipped a grade, so i am slightly younger. Today is actually my 17th birthday.”

There was a small chorus of ‘Happy birthdays’ in response to that. The teacher then pointed her to an empty seat… 

Behind Daichi… 

Daichi looked at Suga who couldn’t take her eyes off this girl. There was something in her expression that looked sad. Almost like a longing. Daichi pulled out his phone under his desk and shot a text to her. The feeling of her phone buzzing in her pocket snapped her out of her daze. She pulled hers out and looked at what Daichi sent. Her eyes widened at it and sent in a quick response. 

_ Deadchi: THAT'S HER!!! _

_ Deadchi: THAT'S THE GIRL I'VE BEEN SEEING IN MY DREAMS _

_ Sugamama: calm down Daichi! Are you sure it's her? Not just a look-a-like? _

_ Deadchi: Suga I swear. THAT is her _

_ Sugamama: well what are we going to do? _

_ Deadchi: what do you mean? _

_ Sugamama: Well this girl has been showing up in your dreams and now hear she is sitting behind you in home room.  _

_ Sugamama: that has to mean something right?  _

_ Deadchi: idk. Maybe i can try talking to her at lunch or something? _

_ Sugamama: that's a good plan. Whatever this is, we can get through this together.  _

_ Sugas POV (sorta) _

As soon as Daichi had told her about his dreams her mind immediately thought back to the boy with silver hair similar to her own. The one she had seen in her sleep almost every night for the past three months. The only person who she told these dreams to were Asahi. He just told her she was over thinking things. Had he told Daichi? Was this them trying to mess with her? She had to be sure. 

“Daichi, are you being serious right now? Or did Asahi tell you to say this to mess with me?”

“What? What does Asahi have to do with this—“

“Just answer the question.”

“Yes Suga. I am being 100% serious.”

“Ok. Asahi thought I was crazy. But, I’ve been having similar dreams. But in mine I’ve been seeing this guy. But he doesn’t necessarily seem scared. More mad if anything. But he’s trying to get to me. I’ve never seen I’m in my life, but I get that feeling you mentioned. He feels important but there is something missing…”

It was nice getting this off her chest and not being looked at like she’s crazy. Before she could finish her thought entirely the teacher walked in with a girl behind her. Suga couldn’t get her eyes off her. She almost missed her introducing herself as Emica. 

Looking at this unknown person tugged at something in Sugas heart. She didn't know what it was though. All she knew is that this is a girl she wants to know. Someone she wants to protect. But there’s still something missing. She just couldn’t place her finger in what. 

Her phone buzzed pulling her out of her thoughts. She opens her phone to a text from Daichi. He said he wanted to talk to this girl at lunch and maybe they could figure out what's going on. Suga was nervous about how this would go. 

_ No ones POV _

Lunch rolled around eventually and Suga and Daichi gave each other a knowing look. They turned around in their seats to look at Emica. Daichi looked like he was about to speak but no words came out. He was too much in awe. Suga took that as her cue to start the conversation. 

“Hey.” Emica looked up from her phone, redirecting her gaze to Suga and Daichi. “Emica right?”

“Who wants to know?” Emica smirked playfully. 

“Well I’m Sugawara Koushi. That's Sawamura Daichi. It’s nice to meet you Emica!”

She looked shocked for a moment, but the expression left almost as soon as it came. “You guys too!” She held out her hand and they both took turns shaking her hand, Daichi still looking like he’s seen a ghost. 

“So,” Suga started, trying to get rid of some of the tension. “You said you're from the states? What was that like?”

“Oh. Well they were definitely different then here I can tell you that. Although I originally came from Europe. Although my parents were Japanese which is why my name is still Japanese. Moved to the states with my brothers when I was 10. Then we relocated here just a couple days ago.”

“What about your parents?” Daichi couldn’t help but ask before he could stop himself. He mentally smacked himself when he saw her face contort. He couldn’t tell what emotion it was that crossed her features, but it definitely wasn't a positive one. He had to say something else. “Sorry. You don't have to answer that if it’s a sensitive topic.”

She went back to smiling. This one was a bit more forced, but they didn’t notice. “No worries! I was just surprised you asked. But, I never knew my parents. Something… complicated, happened when I was born. Ended with my brothers and I left on our own in the middle of a forest when I was an hour old.”

She spoke so casually that Daichi couldn’t help but want to learn more on the subject. “Can I ask about your brothers?”

“Yeah. I have my twin brother Daisuke. He’s a second year, because he wasn't qualified to skip the last year of middle school like I was. Then our other two “brothers” are another set of twins. We aren’t actually blood related to them. My twin has actually been dating one of them since we were like 14. But they watched out for us after both of our families died.”

Daichi noticed the strain in her voice so he decided not to press any further. Suga noticed the wave of sadness that hit her and she couldn’t stop herself when she got out of her chair and wrapped her arms around this new girl. Emica was shocked but settled into the embrace after a few seconds. 

Suga pulled away and a blush spread across her cheeks. “Oh my gosh I’m sorry! I noticed that you started getting a little upset and my body acted before my brain could stop it.”

Daichi chuckled and commented on that. “She does that sometimes. She’s practically a mother.” Emica’s cheeks went pink at that and she just laughed it off. “No worries. I don't get hugged a lot. It was nice.”

Suga smiled at that. Without thinking, she blurted out something that shocked Daichi more than it should have. “We are going to dinner Friday night after our practices with our friends. Would you by any chance like to come with us? You would need to wait for us to get out of practice, but you could always come to mine and watch. I'm cheer captain.” 

Emica’s face was riddled with surprise. But she looked kind of relieved too. “Um— yeah. That sounds great. I could definitely use some friends. Would you guys mind if my twin brother comes with me? He tends to have trouble making friends so i think it could be a good experience.”

Suga replies without hesitation, giving a reassuring smile. “Of course. I can’t wait to meet him. As for you needing to make friends, you already have two right here.” Emica gave the biggest smile and without thinking hugged them both. For some reason to Suga and Daichi, this group hug, Emica, it felt… right. 


	4. A Night To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m sorry that this chapter is a little late. I’ve been running around all day and haven’t had the chance to sit down and edit this till now. But anyway, thank you for the support I got from the last chapter! It really means so much. Enjoy!

_ Kingdom of Karasuno _

It should have been the happiest day of her life. She was marrying the love of her life, who was a prince no less. Today she would be able to walk up the aisle and bind herself to her true love. She would get to spend the rest of her life living happily as the queen and by her side the man she loved more than anything else. Unfortunately, fate had other plans. 

It started with her getting herself ready for her big day. She nervously messed with her curled hair as Hinata and Yachi helped her into her dress. Kiyoko was putting makeup on her. They had become her closest friends since moving to the castle and now her bridesmaids. Specifically Shoyo Hinata. She felt almost like a mom to her. 

“Koushi. Stop messing with your hair. You're going to mess up the braids,” Kiyoko scolded. She added the final touch to her makeup by putting on a red lip stain. “And done. You almost done with her dress?”

“Almost there,” Shoyo responded. When they finished, Suga looked at herself in the mirror. She admired the lace work on the white gown, as well as how the long sleeves and shape of the neckline made her shoulders look nice. For the first time since she's been here, no after how many times Daichi had told her she did, she actually felt like she looked like a princess. A future queen. Two things she would become in the next hour. 

“Suga, you look so beautiful.” She looked down at Hinata, who had tears in her eyes. 

“Thank you Hinata. I can't wait to see you looking just as beautiful in a few months!” She grabbed Hinata’s hand teasingly, messing around with the engagement ring on her ring finger. Hinata blushed and was about to object when she felt arms around her waist. 

“She’s right Boke. You will be a gorgeous bride.” Kageyama turned the small girl towards him and bent down, planting a small kiss on her forehead. 

“I still can't believe it. My lady/best friend and my bodyguard. I better be godmother to your children!” Suga said jokingly. Both Kageyama and Hinata blushed at this, Hinata messing with the skirt of her navy bridesmaid gown. 

“No more about us. You look beautiful Suga-San. The ceremony is going to start soon. Shall we get into position?” Kageyama went back to being serious. 

Suga gulped, but nodded. She was so nervous. As she was getting in position she couldn’t help but worry about everything. What if she was a bad wife? What if she wouldn’t be a good queen? What if she ends up being a bad mother? What if she couldn’t even provide an heir for Daichi? Would he hate her if that was the case? What if Daichi got bored of her? What if—

Her thoughts were cut short as she stood at the end of the aisle. The moment she saw Daichi looking at her the biggest, most love struck grin she had ever seen, any trace of nerves and worry washed away. And all she felt was pure love. 

She walked down the aisle, Kageyama by her side in the absence of her father (*side note; her parents died of the plague when she was young). She saw a bit of a smile on his face, which made her chuckle inwardly. It was nice to know he cared in his own way. They approached the end of the aisl and Kageyama gave her a respectful bow before talking his place next to Hinata, Yachi and Kiyoko. 

The ceremony went on and was beautiful. Daichis vows had Suga in tears. “Koushi. From the first day I met you, I knew that you were someone important to me. I was absolutely infatuated with you. Infatuation that eventually became love. So, so much love. If someone told me two years ago that I would feel as much love towards someone as I feel towards you right now, I would have said that person was crazy. Because I didn't think this amount of love was possible. But from day one I knew that this would be where we ended up. Because that first day I knew that I loved you, that you were the woman I wanted to marry and spend my life with. I love you so much.”

Suga was trying to hold back tears as she started her own vows. “Diachi, if i knew i would be marrying the love of my life one day, i would have been the happiest person alive. If I knew I was marrying into royalty I would pass out, and fear the future. But being up here with you, it's not scary at all. Because I know you will be by my side through it all. That you are the love of my life, my one true love, my home. When I was lost in the world, had everything torn away from me, you took me in. You gave me a home. They say home is where the heart is, and my heart is and will always be with you.”

“Do you Koushi Sugawara take Daichi Sawamura as your Husband?”

“I do.” 

“Do you Daichi Sawamura take Koushi Sugawara as your wife?”

“I do! I do! I do!

“Then you can now kiss the—.”

“Hold it right there!”

Suga and Daichi had been inches apart. Instinctively Daichi wrapped his arms around the waist of his new bride and held her close, wanting to protect her from whatever threat is coming there way. 

“Tooru! What are you doing here?!” Suga said, sounding more angered than scared. But Daichi knew her better than that. He can see the slight flinching of her pinky. She does that when she’s scared. Oikawa walked closer to them. Her black dress was giving off a powerful vibe that caused the whole room to go silent. 

“Is that how you treat an old friend Koushi? I am offended. And here I was hoping we could have a sweet reunion. I didn’t even get a wedding invite.” Her dagger sharp nails and the wicked smirk on her face suggested that this visit was anything but with sweet intentions. 

“What do you want Tooru?!” Suga looked ready to jump at the Sejoh queen, but Daichi’s firm grip around her waist prevented her from straying more than an inch from his side. 

“Oh I’m just here to give you a little wedding gift of sorts.”

“And what would that happen to be,” Daichi asked, his voice coming out a little shakier than he’d meant for it too. That seemed to go to Oikawa's head, causing her to straighten her shoulders a bit before speaking. 

“My gift to you, is time.”

“And what exactly does that mean?” Kageyama asked the question before anyone else could. Suga hadn’t even noticed the body guards had gotten closer with their swords out, Kageyama keeping Hinata close to his side. 

“It means that someday soon all of us will cease to exist. I will cast my curse soon and kill you all. There’s no escaping it. So I give you time. The time to waste as you pointlessly try to escape the inevitable. But head my words that I finally will have my happy ending.” 

And without another word she disappeared in a black cloud of smoke. Once she was gone Suga let out the huge breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. How could she ever think that she would be able to escape Oikawa's grasp? And now everyone was going to die because of her. Suga wanted to collapse onto Daichi and cry. But she couldn’t. Not with the whole kingdom in front of her. She had to be strong. Everyone was scared and confused. She had to show them what kind of queen she would be. 

She stepped away from Daichi and looked out at the people. “It’s ok everyone. While Oikawas threat was vague, I will do everything in my power to find out what this curse she is talking about is. I will get to the bottom of this, and stop it!”

Daichi stepped up to her and grabbed her hand and looked out towards the waiting crowd and corrected his wife. “We. We will stop it.”

——————————

_ Whispering Heights _

Eventually the school day ended, releasing everyone to go home. Emica waited at the front gates for her brother. She was excited to tell him how her day went. This was already such a huge step. They weren’t expecting this development on the first day. That means they can go ahead and initiate the next step of the plan. 

Daisuke ran up to Emica, his face in it’s normal scowl. “Hey Dai! How did your first day of school go?!” She asked as they started making their way home. 

“The usual. Annoying teachers, annoying students, annoying work. There were these two kids in my class and they were so loud. Although I’m pretty sure one of them was Tanaka-San. But I may have misheard. Though I doubt I did. He’s the same as Katsumi and Izumi. Although somehow louder.”

“That’s amazing Dai!”

“How about you. Anything interesting happen?” He asked, fidgeting with the small hoop earring on his left ear. (He has kind of a more punk aesthetic.)

Emica blushed and looked down at the ground as she walked, a smile on her face. “I saw them Dai.”

“Who?”

“Daisuke.  _ Them.  _ They were in my class. Daichi and Koushi.”

“Oh wow. You’ve got to talk to them. You need to make sure everything goes according to plan.”

“One step ahead of you there. They actually came and started talking to me. They invited me to come with them and their friends to dinner this weekend! And your coming with us. They already said it’s ok.”

“Well I know I can’t pass an opportunity like this. But I can’t promise to be nice.” The scowl on his face darkened for a moment. 

“Bro, when are you going to stop resenting them for what they did? You know they didn’t have too much of a choice.” 

“They could have had one of them take my place! I would have come back. And you would have been able to have a somewhat normal childhood. Instead they left 2 babies on their own.”

“But you wouldn’t be here with me. And who knows how or if you would have come back. They didn’t want us both dying. They wanted us BOTH to live.”

“Yeah I guess.” Daisuke seemed to dwell on that thought for a few moments before his sister spoke up again. 

“She hugged me.” He looked down at his sister and smiled at the goofy grin on her face. “She hugged me and it took everything in me not to cry. And then they let me group hug both of them. Dai it was amazing.”

“Don’t sound so crazy. It was just a hug.”

Emica shot him a bit of a glare before going back to her sentimental state. “But you know it’s not just that. Dai, I got to hug my mother for the first time.”

——————————

“Well she was sweet wasn’t she?” Suga and Daichi were on their way to Daichi’s. Suga last minute is sleeping over with her parents on a business trip for the rest of the week. So she’s staying at Daichi’s like normal. 

“Yeah she was. I like her. But I still want to know why she was in my dreams. What does it mean?”

“I don’t know. But let me know if you have the same dream tonight. I’ll let you know if I have mine.”

They get back to Daichi’s and get their homework done. Afterwards they ate dinner and watched movies in Daichis room. The air mattress was set up next to Daichis bed for Suga when they were ready to sleep. 

Just as they were about to witness Zac Efferon singing Bet On It for the thousandth time, he felt Suga rest her head on his chest. He looked down to find her falling asleep, cuddling him. She looked so cute. How could someone still look so perfect when sleeping? He should probably move her to her bed. 

He shifted to get up so he could put her on the air mattress but she only clutched him tighter. “No move,,,comfy,,” Well how could he not keep her there after that. He layed back down and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. He fell asleep shortly after. 

That night both of them had the same dream. The kind of dream where it felt so real that you wake up and have to remember what reality is. In this dream _Suga was lying in bed, sobbing whilst holding 2 infants in her arms, Daichi crying as he watched the scene unfold. “Goodbye my babies. I love you so much. You will reach us one day. Find us.” She then kissed their heads and passed them off to Daichi. “I love you. I will find you. I will always find you,” he said to Suga and kissed her forehead. He then left the room in a hurry with the babies, leaving a sobbing Suga on the bed, soaked in blood._


	5. Planning ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so sorry for not posting this chapter yesterday! I got really busy with family stuff and just wasn’t able to cut out the time. So here it is a day late and the next chapter will be out Wednesday as usual. This chapter is also unedited due to a busy schedule, so please excuse any errors made. Enjoy!

_ Kingdom of Karasuno _

It’s been 6 months since Oikawa’s threat and things have been suspiciously quiet since then. Everyone has calmed down, but there’s still so much tension. Everyone holding their breath waiting to see what will happen. Daichi was at a loss. He couldn’t figure out exactly what she meant. What curse she was talking about. He had gone through book after book about magic and spells and couldn’t find a single thing that would make sense. 

He sat at the desk in his chambers and continued his research. As he reaches the end of yet another spell book he lets out a frustrated sigh and slams the book shut. “Now Daichi what did that book ever do to you?” He looks back at his wife who held a teasing smile on her face. She sat on their shared bed, rubbing her swelling stomach. 

“Sweetie what are you doing? You should be napping.” Daichi got up and strolled over to the bed, getting beside Suga and wrapping her in his arms. She pouted and responded. “I can nap when Oikawa’s threat still remains. We haven’t heard from her at all. And we don't know at all what she's talking about and I don't know what to do—.”

“Suga breath.” Suga inhaled and Daichi stroked her back in an attempt to comfort her. “I know that there’s all this uncertainty, but we will make it through. Will figure out how to survive this together.”

“Dai, what about the baby? Can we ensure our child will be safe? Can we know for a fact that they will survive?! Tooru had said that we were all going to die! I can't stand the thought of anything happening to our baby Daichi. I can’t!” Suga was now shaking and had tears rolling down her face. Daichi held her in his arms and let her cry. 

Something he couldn’t tell Suga, but he knew she already knew—he was petrified. He was so scared of something happening not only to his wife, but to his unborn baby? Would the threat come and wipe them out before he could even hold them in his arms? Would he get the chance to to raise them before they were to all perish? These thoughts haunted him to no end. 

“Well sweetie, what do you suggest we do? Because I don’t think I’m going to find anything useful in these books. Her warning was so vague.” Suga wiped away her tears and thought for a moment. She had an idea. It was a risky one, but it may be their only option. Daichi wasn't going to like this idea. 

“Ok. Here's a thought but you may not like it. It’s a risky move, but we don't have too many options. I think we need to visit  _ her. _ ”

Daichi didn't need her to say anything more to know exactly who she was talking about. “ _ Her _ ?! Suga you can't be serious! She’s dangerous,” Daichis tone was defensive, but more than anything concerned. He stood up and looked at her intently. Suga sat up and looked him in the eyes, knowing she had to win this battle for any handle of safety. 

“Daichi I know it’s dangerous, but if we want to find out what’s happening, if we want to ensure any chance of safety for us, for our child, for our kingdom, we need to do this.” She stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed. 

“Koushi! She is one of the most dangerous people in the land. There’s a reason she’s locked up. And do you realize how many hoops I’ll have to jump through to get authorization to visit? The answer is no. We will find another way.”

“Daichi! Get that you are the king, but through marriage or not I am still queen. I need to protect our people. I am not backing down. I am doing this with your permission or not. So I suggest you put on your big boy pants and do this with me. I think you would have a bit more peace of mind if you could go with me and protect me if anything goes wrong.”

Daichi looked at Suga. She had such a serious look on her face, and was practically radiating power. It was kind of terrifying. And he knew her well enough to know she would go through with it with or without his permission. She was right that he would have more peace of mind if he was with her in case something went wrong. 

He let out a sigh and sat down at the edge of the bed. “Fine. I will get the authorization. But I will be there with you and I don’t want to be talking with her for more than 20 minutes. Understood?”

Suga sat on his lap, nuzzling her head into his neck and giving a slight nod. He wrapped one arm around her waist and rested his free hand on Sugas bump and gave it small strokes, as if trying to soothe the child inside after “witnessing” its parents fighting. He knew Suga was right. This is what he wanted. Moments like this. Eventually the bump would be an actual child. But in order to protect this, they had no choice but to take the risk. 

——————————

_ Whispering Heights _

Daichi woke up to the sound of sniffling. It was still dark out. He glanced over to the clock on his nightstand and saw the time.  _ 3:52 am.  _ He sleepily looked for the source of the sound that awoke him from sleep. He looks down and finds Suga in his arms, crying in her sleep. Her hands are clutching his shirt and her body is slightly shaking with broken sobs. Daichi had to wake her up before she had a panic attack in her sleep. 

“Suga? Can you hear me. Wake up…” Suga slowly starts waking up. She sits up, still crying. Without a word she goes back to clinging to Daichi, crying into his chest. He silently wraps his arms around her and starts to soothingly strokes her back. 

Her tears eventually slow down enough for her to take some deep breaths and pull away. It wasn't until Suga reached out and wiped away Daichis own tears that he realized he too had been crying in his sleep. Daichi had a feeling he knew what was up, but decided he should probably make sure that he was right. 

“Hey Suga. You ok?” She nodded and he continued. “What’s wrong? Was your dream different?” Suga opened her mouth to say something, but hesitated. 

“Umm… I don’t remember.” Daichi knew that was true. Suga knew Daichi didn't believe her. But he wasn't going to press her. There was a reason she didn't want to talk about it. He honestly wouldn’t want to tell her about his if she asked. Not when in his dream he said he loved her and they had babies. What even was that dream?

“Is there anything I can get you? Do you want to talk to get it off your mind or something” he tried. She just shook her head and lowered them back onto the pillows and wrapped herself in his arms, snuggling into his side once again. 

“Just hold me. Please?” His face burned. He didn't trust his voice not to crack if he spoke, so he just nodded and pulled her in closer. He let himself bury his nose in her hair, smelling her lavender shampoo. He was half asleep, wanting to wait until Suga was asleep so he could now she was ok. That's when he heard her absentmindedly mumble word that he will never forget. 

“I love you Daichi. Thank you for finding me…”

And with that her breathing set itself to an even pattern, signaling she was asleep. Daichi laid there, shocked. He almost thought he imagined it. But he didn’t. He fell back asleep, not knowing what to feel. 

——————————

The next day went pretty similarly to the day before. They went to school, they had lunch with Emica. She talked a bit more about herself and some of the stuff she experienced growing up without parents. She said her and her brothers went home to home in England. Eventually ran away, eventually getting caught. One of the foster families moved to the states, brought them with them. Eventually when the older set of twins became adults and could be on their own, they took guardianship of the youngers. It was quite interesting. 

They really liked this girl and hoped to get closer to her, eventually figure out what’s up with these dreams. That night they had the same dreams, but Suga was able to wake herself up and cry in the bathroom before falling back asleep, not wanting to wake Daichi again. Things had been different since that night. A sort of tension. She was noticing small things she hadn’t before, cute little quirks. She hadn’t felt this way around him since her crush on him in middle school. 

Eventually it was Thursday. They were going to dinner with the team tomorrow. Asahi was finally back, much to his friends' relief. Having him definitely removed some of the tension and Suga was able to get her thoughts back in line a bit. This was her boyfriend. Not Daichi. Asahi. They introduced her to Emica, who seemed to get along well with him. He also informed them that he wouldn’t be at practice after school due to a final doctors appointment. 

That night at Daichis, they had the same dream once again. Suga woke herself up and snuck away to the bathroom, letting herself silently sob there. When she returned to the air mattress, she saw Daichi stir in his sleep. 

She got up and sat on the edge of the bed next to him. She saw tears of his own streaming down his cheeks. He was clutching the sheets, seemingly trying to hold onto someone who wasn't there. Suga instinctively started running her fingers through his hair, like she did when they were kids and he had nightmares when he stayed over. He seemed to immediately relax a little upon feeling her touch. 

She wiped away his tears and was about to get up when he uttered a few words. “Suga, i love you. I will find you…” She looked at him in shock, making sure he was still asleep. He was. So her guess was true? He must be having the same dreams. Before she could stop herself, she pressed a gentle kiss on his forehead and laid down next to him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her like he would never let go. And then, Suga fell asleep. 


	6. The Grand Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter kind of became a turning point in my writing process where things start getting a bit more intense. So I really hope that you enjoy this chapter and story from here on out. We are half way through, which i think is absolutely crazy. Enjoy!

_Kingdom of Aoba Johsai_

Tooru Oikawa had always had a big personality. She was very flashy and loved to show off. She was a bit of a loud mouth and a bit of an open book. There wasn’t much she kept secret. And even those things she had to keep to herself, she always knew she could trust her lady in waiting and best friend Suga with them. One of those secrets being her relationship with Hajime Iwaizami. Suga actually helped them sneak around, make excuses for them, etc. Without her they probably wouldn’t have lasted as long as they have. Which is a long time since they have been together since they were 14. 

With Oikawa being next in line to the throne, she had to provide an heir one day to continue her family's succession. Although, Sejoh still followed some of the older, more outdated rules, one being that Oikawa would have to marry another royal. Because of this she was not allowed relationships, needing to keep her virtue if she wanted to find another royal as a husband. Unfortunately for her, her beloved Iwa-Chan was not a royal. He was however her personal bodyguard, which made their sneaking around easier. 

She knew that her and Iwa couldn’t completely have a future together. Not with her needing to take the throne one day. She also knew that if anyone other than Suga found out about this, her father could have him executed. Iwa knew this as well. Though he claimed it was worth it. That if he was going to die, he lived a happy life being able to meet his true love. 

Oikawa knew her time with her love was running short though. She was to be married in a month. She had been betrothed to Wakatoshi Ushijima of Shiratorizawa. But she couldn’t stand the thought of it not being Iwa. She couldn’t go through with the wedding. 

She paced in her room thinking about a way she could get out of this marriage. Maybe her and Iwa could run away? Yes! Run away and start a new life together! It would be hard, but they could be happy. She had to tell Iwa and come up with a plan for this. She would tell Suga too. Suga would help them. She knew she would. With that she called Iwa to her room. 

“You asked to speak with me, your highness?” He gave a polite bow. But as soon as the door closed he ran up to her and lifted her up and brought her into a sweet kiss. He put her down, but didn’t dare remove his arms from around her waist. She cupped his face, looking at him with big eyes and an excited smile. He had to ask, “What’s with the face Tooru? I can tell there’s something you want to tell me,” he smirked. 

“Iwa-Chan, I can’t go through with this marriage. I can't lose you.”

“Tooru,” he said resting his forehead on hers. “I know. You’ve said this before. But as much as it pains me to say it, we knew we could never have a future. We knew this was going to happen. We always have.”

“I know Iwa. But I can't live my life without you! So let's run away together…”

“Tooru what are you saying?”

“In three days. Meet me at the stables right after sun down. Get there using path C. (*Iwa and Oikawa had created different paths through the castle with different locations so they would be able to meet up without people getting suspicious.)”

“Are we really doing this? Are we really going to have a future together?” His voice sounded hopeful. He was almost in tears of happiness. 

“I already talked to Suga. She’s going to prepare everything to make our escape as easy as possible. Empty your training bag and pack only what you need. So what do you say Hajime? Run away with me?”

He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. She knew his answer. Especially when he lifted her again and spun her around, planting a firm kiss on her lips. He walked her over to her bed and tossed on, causing her to squeal. She knew he was ready to celebrate this decision when he started taking off his shirt. 

_Ushijima’s POV_

Ushijima had been standing there for 30 minutes. He watched as Suga basically guarded Oikawa’s room. Suspicious. He had gone to the princesses' wing intending to ask Oikawa and Suga how wedding preparations were coming. But when he got there, Suga had told him that the princess was “busy at the moment.” He normally wouldn’t have paid any mind to it and went back to his guest chambers, but this was the third time that happened this week. 

Just as he was about to convince himself he was overthinking this and go back to his room, he saw her door open. But she didn't exit. It was her bodyguard. He watched as he exchanged a few quiet words with the silver haired girl near the door, then hug her before walking off. Suga then entered Oikawa’s room. 

His bride-to-be was hiding something. Something was definitely going on and Ushijima was determined to get to the bottom of it. And he was pretty sure Suga was the key to find out what it was. 

A few days later Ushijima had come up with the perfect plan. He took the two glasses of wine, spiking one with the truth serum potion his sorcerer Tendou had given to him. Suga was running around the banquet hall making sure all the preparations for a party being thrown the next night were all set. She was out of breath. Perfect. 

He approached the tired girl. “Need a drink Suga-San?” She looked up at him in surprise before nodding. 

“Thank you Ushijima-San. And please, just Suga is fine.” He nodded and handed her the spike glass. He watched as she drank half the glass in one gulp. This was easier than he thought. 

“So Suga?”

“Hmm?”

“Tell me about Tooru and her bodyguard…”

——————————

Oikawa paced around the stables waiting for Iwa. She had been able to slip out of the castle unnoticed. Suga really did pull through with getting her out. She hoped she would be able to see her best friend again one day. She has to trust Suga would be able to live a good life without her though. She was beloved by her father. She will probably be made a lady for her sister, who should end up queen in her absence. 

She felt arms wrap around her waist and a low, happy chuckle. She looked back at her Iwa and turned around to face him, overwhelmed with giddiness. “Did you have any trouble getting out?”

“Nope. Slipped right out.”

“So we’re really doing this? We’re really gonna start a life together?”

“We are.” He planted a firm kiss on her lips. “Alright let's get out of here before we get caught.”

“Not. So. Fast.” Oikawa’s face dropped when she saw her father blocking the exit of the stables. No! No no no! This isn’t how this was it supposed to go. 

“Father?! What are you doing here?” She was silently praying he had no idea what they were doing and was here for an unrelated reason. 

“Why am I here? To keep my daughter from trying to escape her destiny. And Iwaizami? I entrusted my daughter to you. I wanted you to keep her safe. But this is what you do?”

“I’m sorry my lord.” He bowed. 

“How did you even find out about this?!” Oikawa was furious. How did this even happen?

“Oh. Well turns out our little traitor, is your traitor as well.” He then made a motion, ushering someone over. Ushijima appeared beside him, pulling a struggling Suga along with him. 

“Suga?” Oikawa felt so betrayed. “How could you!?” She was screaming, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

“Tooru I swear I don't know what happened. He spelled me or something!” Suga tried to defend, but Oikawa could barely hear her so she was so angry. 

“Now now Tooru, I will spare your friend for keeping the secret since she did do the right thing in the end. As for you Hajime,” he redirected his attention. “You will not be let off so easy. I’m afraid you're just a set back in my daughter's timeline to become queen.” He reached for his sword, pulling it out, ready to end Iwa. 

“Daddy stop!” Oikawa grabbed Iwa and pulled him back, placing herself between him and the sword. “Daddy you can’t do this. I love him. Please, can’t you let me be happy with the one I love? I’ll be queen, but change the rules. Let me be with the man I love more than anything.”

“You really love him that much you were willing to jump in front of my sword for him?” Oikawa nodded and her fathers expression softened. He lowered his sword and walked towards Iwa and looked him in the eyes. “And you love her just as much.” Iwa nodded. “Well, I guess there's nothing I can do but let you be happy. I love my daughter and wouldn’t want her to resent me for this.”

She couldn't believe it. She smiled at Iwa and he smiled too. But the happy mood was erased as soon as it came. Iwa’s face fell and Oikawa saw her fathers sword through his stomach. “Hajime!” He fell to the ground, clutching his stomach after the king removed it. 

“Hajime! Hajime stay with me!”

“Tooru, I love you so much. Never forget that.”

“No Iwa don’t say that. I can fix this.” Tooru started to try and use her magic to heal the wound, but Iwa stopped her. 

“N-no Tooru. All magic comes with a price, and I’m afraid this one is too big.”

“Hajime…” tears were streaming down her face, her voice breaking. 

“I love you Tooru. One day, I will find you…” Iwa’s gaze went blank, his breathing stopping. He was gone. Oikawa let out a blood curdling scream, and sobbed over Iwa’s body. 

Her father stood over her, watching the scene unfold. “Love makes you weak Tooru. And as a queen, weakness is the one thing you can’t have.”

Suga took a few cautious steps towards the mourning girl. “Tooru?” 

Oikawa lifted her head slowly, a dark expression taking over her face. A look that was unrecognizable on the sweet girl she had grown up with. “You.” Oikawa said flatly. She blankly looked at Suga and spoke in a threatening tone. “This is all your fault. He’s gone because of _you._ I’ll kill you.”

“Tooru please no. You can't kill me. I’m your best friend,” Suga tried to reason with her. 

“What do you think I won't kill you!?” She threw off the cloak she was wearing and walked toward her father. She held out her hand, choking him with her magic. She held him there, him struggling for air, until his body went still. She finally let go, him too, dropping dead on the ground. 

“Oh would you look at that,” she said in a menacing tone. “I just killed my own father. I’m queen now. What makes you think i won't kill you?” Oikawa used her magic to pick up the dagger she stashed in her bag and aimed it at Suga. She managed to dodge it enough for it only to scratch her shoulder. 

This wasn't her friend anymore. Her friend died with Iwa. So Suga did the only thing she could think of… she ran. Oikawa watched as she escaped. Ushijima, who had been watching this whole time, started trying to back away. But oikawa looked him in the eyes. “P-please don’t kill me.”

“Don’t worry. You're safe for now. I may have some use for you.” Oikawa conjured up a small vial from her room and took the dagger that had scratched Suga. She let a few drops of sugas blood spill into the vial. She needed to save this for a rainy day. 

——————————

_Whispering Heights_

Emica and Suga walked to Suga’s practice together, as she told Emica she could watch before dinner. When they started to approach the gym a guy ran toward them, calling for Emica. Suga looked to see who was approaching them and stopped in her tracks. This boy. This is the one she's been dreaming about. She’s sure of it. 

“Oh hey Dai! Dai, this is Suga, Suga this is my twin brother Daisuke.” Suga looked at Emica and then to her brother. She was absolutely stunned. She had to keep her cool, she couldn’t risk scaring them off. 

“H-hi Daisuke. It’s nice to meet you.” She held out her hand for him to shake, mentally scolding herself for the way her voice cracked. He shook her hand. 

“You too. I just wanted clarification on where I was meeting you guys. Emica still hasn’t told me where we are going and I need to go home and change.”

Suga regained some composure and handed him her phone, telling him to put in his number and she would text him the address. He thanked her and ran off. Something inside Suga wanted to call out to him and have him come back. A similar feeling that she has when she’s around Emica. The need to be around them more, to call out to them when they leave so she could hug them goodbye. 

Practice went by, Emica gushing afterwards about how cool the cheer squads stunts were. They then walked to the restaurant, Daichi and Asahi walking with them, saying the others had gone on ahead since the captains had to stay behind to clean up. They got there and saw Daisuke sitting on a bench outside on his phone. 

He looked at his sister when she approached, giving her his usual scowl. “There you are. Emica you said you would be here sooner.”

“I’m sorry for our tardiness. That was my fault,” Daichi interfered, feeling the need to protect Emica. “I am Sawamura Daichi, but please, call me Daichi. To my understanding, you're the twin?”

“Yeah. Daisuke.” They awkwardly shook hands before they entered the restaurant. They made their way to a private back room they usually were in. They entered and saw the volleyball team seated at the large, circular table. 

Nishinoya perked up seeing Asahi enter. “Asahi!!!” He bounced up and practically jumped on his friend, hugging him. “Noya!!!” Asahi hugged him back. 

Suga rolled her eyes, laughing at their weird bromance. “Ok you two. Stop fucking for a moment and let me introduce our guests to the team.” Asahi and Noya blushed, Noya going back to his seat next to Tanaka, Asahi trailing behind and sitting next to him. 

“Ok guys. This is Daisuke and Emica. They are new, they’re twins, and they just moved her from the states. Be nice.” With that they sat down. Suga took a seat next to her boyfriend, Emica next to her, Daisuke beside her, then Daichi with Ennoshita on the other side of him. Suga figured she should tell Daichi that Daisuke is who she was seeing in her dreams, but she thought she should save it for when they get back to his house tonight. Didn’t want to worry him when everyone was having a good time. 

Hinata was vibrating with questions about the states to ask the twins, and asking them to help with her English homework. Then her getting in a mini brawl with her boyfriend about something stupid. That had the twins laughing. But they practically were cackling at Tanaka's hopeless attempts at skimping for kiyoko. They were getting along with the group really well. Suga could see them potentially becoming permanent members of their little circle. 

The good time was interrupted by the door to their room opening. Walking in was a smirking Oikawa and an angry as ever Iwa. “I knew i saw you guys!” They knew Oikawa quite well. They played against the Aoba Johsai volleyball team many times. Somehow Oikawa was the captain of the boys volleyball team. (Just go with it. Hinata is also a girl on the boys team. Something about their skill level and strength). 

“Oikawa-San! What are you doing here!?” Hinata asked, confused. 

“Chibi-Chan! Well we came here for a date, but i saw you guys and _had_ to say hi to my favorite competitors.” 

“Hurry up shittykawa, I’m hungry here!” Iwa said angrily. 

“So mean Iwa-Chan~” Oikawa pouted. “Well better not keep my beloved hungry. Oh Suga-San! I almost didn't see you.” Oikawa always teased Suga. They had known each other since middle school. They had been friends then. They had drifted apart, but were still very friendly. 

“Hi Oikawa-San.”

“Hm!” She responded giving a condescending grin. “Well it was nice seeing all of you. We all need to practice at some point soon! Tootles!~” And she left. Suga released the breath she hadn’t noticed she was holding. 

Daisuke and Emica gave each other a look. _So that’s Oikawa Tooru?_ Both twins thought. _This may be a problem._


	7. The Prophecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this is so late. I almost was going to postpone this chapter since it’s Christmas, but i decided to just go ahead and post this late. My family is in town so my posting will be a little crazy for the next week. So anyway, enjoy this chapter!
> 
> UNEDITED!!!

_ Kingdom of Nekoma: King Nekomata’s top secret high security prison  _

Daichi and Suga walked through the dark, narrow hall, following the guard. The prison was cold, and dark. This was a prison hidden in Nekoma that was kept secret from the public, only the worst of the worst being held there. The further into it you go, the more dangerous the criminal. And unfortunately for them, the person they were here to see was not only in the furthest part of the prison, but kept a mile away from the other prisoners, in a cell bewitched to keep her from using her dark magic. 

The closer they got to their destination, the colder the atmosphere got. They held their cloaks closer to their bodies and lifted up their hoods. They saw the cell just ahead, the guard slowing his pace, eventually stopping and telling them the rules. “Ok. On the Princes request you have 20 minutes in there with her. She can't hurt you, but just to be safe, I wouldn’t advise letting her touch you.”

They nodded at the guard and slowly entered the now opened cell. The door then shut behind them. The cell was sparked than it was outside, the only light being from the tour hall the guard outside was holding. 

“Hello?” Suga called out. No answer. “Kenma?” In response to that they heard a sinister laugh. Towards the back of the cell they see a figure dangling from the cell, the only feature that could be seen clearly were her bright golden eyes, practically glowing in the darkness. 

“Step into the light,” Daichi said. Upon request, she dropped from the ceiling, stepping forward, giving them a clear view of her small form. She combed through her dark brown hair, giving them a smirk. She didn't need to see their faces to know who she was talking to. 

“Well would you look at that. The Sawamura’s.” The amused tone in her voice made them feel inclined to remove their hood. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“I think you know why we're here Kenma,” Daichi spoke in an annoyed tone, wanting to get straight to the point. 

She giggled wickedly. “Of course i do. You want to know about the curse. And more importantly, you want to know how to stop it.”

“Tell us what you know.” Sugas thanked the Gods her voice didn't come out as shaky as she thought it would.

Kenma’s smirk remained as she started walking around them. She looked like a mad man. “I could. But I would have to use my ability to see into the future. And as we know, all magic comes with a price.”

“What do you want?” Suga hesitantly asked. 

“Oh nothing much. Just the name of your unknown baby.” She looked them in the eye. 

Daichi knew this was a bad idea. “Suga lets go. We shouldn’t be—.”

“Deal!” Daichi looked at her in shock. What was she thinking?!”

“Perfect!” Kenma clapped. “So the curse. What this curse does is give us all a second chance.” The couple looked at her confused. “Let me explain. She’s going to cast a curse that will kill us  _ all.  _ But, we will come back. One day we'll all be reborn, but with a twist. Tooru has specifically altered this curse to give her what she wants. Everyone will lose their happiness. But she will get hers.”

“How can we stop it? How can we keep everyone safe?” Suga asked, pleading for a good answer. 

Kenma looked her in the eye, her face changing into a stoic expression. And flatly she said, “you can’t.” She smiled again, starting to walk around them again, almost threateningly. “But! That doesn’t mean all hope is gone! On your child’s 17th birthday, they will find you. They will help us remember, and save us.” Kenma placed a hand on Suga's stomach and Daichi froze.

Suga looked at Kenma. “How? How will my child escape this curse?”

“With this!” Using the little bit of magic she could muster up in the spelled cage, she conjured up a vial filled with a pink liquid. “Use this and build a portal. I’m not sure how powerful this is, but it should be strong enough to send at least one person.” Kenma handed the vial to Suga. 

“Send someone where?” Diachi asked. 

“The future.”

“Suga we’re leaving,” he said, seeing the look of fear on his wife’s face at all this information. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her out of the cell. 

“Wait!” Kenma called out, trying to go after them, only for the cell to be closed in her face. She shook on the bars. “I need a name! That was our deal! You can't break a deal!” Suga stopped and looked back at her hesitantly. “Come on,” Kenma encouraged. “What’s  _ her  _ name?”

Suga looked at Kenma, her tone soft. “Emica.”

——————————

Back at the palace, Suga just wanted to sleep. She needed to process everything. Her and Daichi agreed that they were going to hold an emergency meeting with their most entrusted friends the next day. Daichi. Went straight to his office to put the vial in his safe. Suga made a pit stop in the kitchen to have something to eat, because the baby wanted food. Lots of it too. 

As she made her way back to her and Daichi’s shared chambers, she heard a small whimper coming from somewhere. She discovered the source of it coming from a back hall, so narrow and and in a dark corner that it was quite easy to miss. She slowly approached it and peered down the hall. There she saw Daichi’s assistant and bodyguard passionately making out. Asahi lifting up the small boy and pressed him against the wall, Nishinoya’s legs wrapped around his waist. 

Suga cleared her throat and the two boys froze. They slowly looked over to see her leaning against the wall, a smirk on her face. Asahi quickly set down the small boy, them both bowing with very red cheeks. 

“I’m so sorry my queen!” The gentle giant said scared. 

“Please please don’t kill us!” Noya exclaimed. 

Suga’s face turned sympathetic. “Now why would I do that? You guys didn’t do anything wrong.”

The two boys straightened up and noya spoke sheepishly. “Well, Daichi’s father had made same sex couples illegal in the kingdom during his reign. Penalty being death.” Suga remembered that when her and Daichi went over all the laws after being crowned king and queen. But her and Daichi thought that was wrong. Luckily, she had a good memory, and remembered the wording. She could find a loophole so her friends could come out and keep their heads. 

She smiled and spoke. “Well, I remember reading that law, and something he didn’t say, was that the law only applies to same sex  _ marriage.  _ And my husband and I will support you two should you decide to have your relationship openly. Unlike his father, Daichi wouldn’t kill over who one loves.”

The two boys brightened at this. They didn’t have to hide their love anymore? They were ecstatic. Without thinking, Noya hugged the queen. Before he could get too embarrassed about what he did, Suga hugged him back and ushered his lover over to join. “Now, you two, go back to one of your rooms and continue in there. I don't wanna walk in on that again.”

The two nodded and ran off excitedly. Suga, satisfied with herself, made her way back to her room and fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. She was woken up a few hours later when her husband came back from his duties as king. She told him about the scene she walked in on, and after reminding him of the loophole in the law, he was supportive as ever, excited that his friends had found love. Now to mentally prepare themselves for whatever the next day's meeting would bring. 

——————————

_ Whispering Heights _

Daichi sat in the gym, waiting for the team to finish changing so they could start practice. He made casual conversation with Takeda and Ukai while waiting. Things had calmed down a little bit, but things with him and Suga had still been a little weird. Nothing too bad but still. The last they talked about the dreams was when she told him that Daisuke was who she was seeing in her dreams. But that was two weeks ago. 

The twins had been getting closer to the whole team, the entire team absolutely infatuated with them. Emica seemed happy with her new friends. Daisuke seemed angry most of the time, but he was warming up to everyone. Daichi still felt this pull towards them but he couldn’t place why. He was still having weird dreams. But they were different every time. Images of him and Suga, living happily married in a castle. They felt so real. And the happiness he felt in the dreams, he wishes they were. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts hearing a feminine voice approaching him. “Yahoo~”

His head snapped up in the direction of the noise. There he saw Oikawa and Iwa approaching, papers in their hands. “Dai-Chan!”

“Oikawa. Iwaizumi. What are you guys doing here?”

“We just transferred to Karasuno! We are just here to give Takeda-sensei our paperwork to join the volleyball club.” She handed Takeda her papers and Iwa did the same. He looked over the paper before smiling. 

“Well everything seems to be in order. I just need to file this and you guys are good to start practicing on Monday.”

“Super! Well Dai-Chan, see you Monday I guess. Oh, and tell Suga-San I say hi.” She playfully winked and grabbed Iwa’s hand, pulling him out with her. 

_ Oikawa's POV _

They got back to Oikawa’s apartment and placed their stuff on the table. She had been living alone since she remembered her past on her 14th birthday. Just like she planned. She was able to convince her parents to pay for her to live on her own. Because that's how she designed them: to listen to whatever she told them. The parents she had in this timeline anyway. No way was she bringing back that fucker who killed the love of her life in front of her. 

“So Shittykawa. Why did you want us to transfer to Karasuno anyway?” Iwa asked, sitting on the couch. 

“Because Iwa-Chan. There’s someone there who may cause problems with the curse. I just want to make sure that it's not broken.” Iwa gave her a look. She “woke him up” 2 years ago. She will never forget the look on his face when he realized he was alive. That he could be with her without any issues. 

“Come on Tooru. Why can’t you just let the curse be broken? You have me back. Why must you make everyone else suffer?”

“Because Hajime!” she sat next to him. “Because. After everything I did after you were gone. All the people I hurt, the lives I ruined, the lives I took _.  _ People would come after me. Especially after all this. If they get their happy endings, I don’t get mine.”

Iwa wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. She snuggled close to him and basked in his warmth. “I love you Tooru. No matter what happens, we will get our happy ending.”

——————————

After practice, Asahi and Nishinoya head towards his house. With it being the weekend, he invited his best friend over to spend the night. He loved the little guy. He was so sweet, and funny, and such a loyal friend. Not to mention he was absolutely  _ adorable.  _ Asahi scolded himself for that thought. It wasnt the time for him to have gay thoughts. Not when he never planned to come out. 

“Isn’t it crazy that Oikawa and Iwaizumi-San are joining our team?” Noya was bouncing around as they walked back, still somehow buzzing with energy. 

“Yeah. I never saw that one coming. I just hope Iwaizumi doesn’t steal my spot as ace. He’s a really powerful spiker,” Asahi chuckled. Noya then grabbed his arm and hugged it and spoke in a serious tone as they walked. 

“Don’t say that Asahi. You are a wonderful spiker. You could never be replaced! You're our one and only ace!” Noya smiled up at him and Asahi blushed. Damn he was adorable. It’s not that Asahi didn't love his girlfriend. He did. Just not in the way he should. Not in the way he loved Noya. He knew it wasn’t fair to Suga. Especially when he had the feeling she should’ve with Daichi. But he wasn't ready for people to know he was gay. And a girlfriend was a good way to cover up that fact. 

Him and Noya made it back to his house. His parents were going to be back late that night, so they ordered food to be delivered. After they ate and did their homework (much to Nishinoya’s dismay), they sat in bed and started talking. They loved gossiping. 

They were laughing about the first years English teachers botched boob job when Nishinoya stopped laughing and watched Asahi come down from his fit. When Asahi noticed Noya staring he looked confused. “What?” He asked. 

“Nothing. You just have a really cute laugh,” Nishinoya blurted. Asahi blushed and so did Noya when he realized what he had said. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No no! It’s ok. Thank you! I just wasn’t expecting it.” Asahi laughed it off, flustered as hell. He went to rest his hand on the bed next to him, only for it to land on top of Noyas. He felt like he should move it, but he didn't want to. Noya slowly inter-locked their fingers together and looked up at Asahi with big eyes. 

Asahi gulped, knowing this was bad. Knowing that this was leading to dangerous waters as him and the small boys face. But he couldn’t make himself pull away. Not when everything he wanted was right in his reach. 

Before he knew it his lips met Noyas in a soft kiss. In that moment any doubts about how wrong this was, any  _ common sense  _ about how wrong this was went away. All that mattered was how right this felt. How good Noyas small hand felt in his larger one. How their lips seemed to fit together perfectly. Sooner than he liked, Nishinoya pulled away, still keeping his face close to Asahi’s. 

“A-Asahi. What about Suga?” Asahi cupped his face and rested their foreheads together and spoke in a low tone. 

“Just… just forget about her for now. This is what I want. And I want to pretend that my reality isn’t real. I want to pretend that I can go into school on Monday holding your hand. But I can’t not yet. Can you pretend with me Yuu? Can you wait till I’m ready for it to be real?”

“Of course. And Asahi? I’ll wait. I’ll wait as long as you need me too and be there when you're ready. I love you Asahi.”

“I love you too Yuu.” He pulled Noya into his lap and kissed him again. This time it became a bit more heated. When Noyas hands found their way under Asahi’s shirt, his intentions for that night became quite clear. 


	8. The Holder Of Pandemonium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED!!! The next several chapters will probably nit be edited because my family is still in town. So I will be going back to edit them when i get some free time to do so. Please don’t mind all the errors for now though.

_The Castle of Chaos (14 years before the events of chapter 1)_

That day was a big day for Kuroo. It was his 18th birthday. (*side note. In this AU, at this point of time, Kuroo is older than Daichi. So Daichi is 12 at this point). This was supposed to be a big day, celebrated with festivities and the kingdom. Instead, his father had bargained with Kenma Kozume in order to protect the kingdom. Kenma was the most dangerous, mad, and mysterious person in the realm. She possessed powers unlike any other. Dark powers. 

She had used them to threaten to destroy the kingdom of Nekoma. King Nekomata had begged and pleaded with her to leave their kingdom alone. In the end, Kuroo bargained his life, his freedom, to her in order to protect the kingdom. And his father let him. 

So here he was, in a small room in Kenma’s castle, hidden in the forest and away from people. He was meant to be there to spend the remainder of his life as Kenma’s servant. What he did not expect was for her to actually treat him like a human being. She gave him a nice room, made sure he was kept fed, made sure he had stuff to do. 

Time went on and Kuroo found himself to actually enjoy the company of the small girl. At the beginning. She was distant, the only things she really would say to him was very confusing. She slowly started to seem a bit more normal with him after a few weeks. It’s now been three months with her and Kuroo was absolutely in love with her. He knew about her life before she became what she was, she had lived in a small village, the daughter of a miller who was trying to get her a wealthy husband. But tonight he was going to ask her exactly how she got her powers. How she assented into chaos. 

“Hey Kenma?” He looked up at him, enjoying their weekly tea time. She raised an eyebrow, curiously looking at him, silently telling him to continue. He put down his cup. “I know that you have told me about your life before, but can I ask about how you got your powers?”

Kenma looked at him surprised. She should have expected him to ask at some point. She had already shared so much of herself with him and he’s been happy to continue with open arms, even with the knowledge of all the awful things she's done. Would he still be as open after knowing what her powers were? Why they were created? What drove her to obtain them?

She was growing soft for the boy in front of her. It scared her. But she couldn't stop herself from opening up to him more. She put down her cup and looked down a bit, her madness fading a bit more. “It was a little over 400 years ago. It was my birthday. I was turning 20-something. I can’t remember. My father had found a noble willing to take me as his bride. But I was in love with another. He was a baker as poor as us, so my father didn’t approve of us marrying. 

“I was so angry. I wanted to find a way to get away from him. It seemed like there was no way out. He was abusive, and I was weak and mall and shy. I had read about the goblet of pandemonium. Legend had said whoever drinks from it obtains the power of the darkness. They become the bringer of pandemonium. That the waters of goblet cause you to be consumed by the chaos, and giving you ultimate power. So on that birthday, I went seeking the goblet. I found it and drank from it. With me as the known holder of Pandemonium, the holder before me died. That's the only way to kill the holder. So I took the goblet so no one could drink from it. I got back home and killed my father. The baker, he no longer could look at me. All he could see was madness. So I ran. I left with nothing but but magic, madness and immortality.”

She hadn’t realized she was crying until she felt Kuroo wipe a few tears off her cheeks. She looked up from her lap and saw him kneeling in front of her. She leaned into the hand still on her cheek and calmed a bit. Kuroo pulled her off the chair and into his lap, pressing a kiss on top of her hair. She looked up at him confused. With nothing more said, Kuroo kissed her, soft and sweet. Kenma was shocked, but it quickly faded and she kissed him back. After he pulled away, he laced their fingers together and gave her a serious look. 

“That baker may have not seen past the madness, but I do. The rest of the world may view you for what the power made of you, but I don't. Kenma, I love you. I’m happy I chose to give my life to you.” Her face fell at that, feeling guilty. She hadn’t felt guilt, or even remorse, in a long time. 

“I’m sorry Tetsuro you don't have to be here anymore. I'll leave your kingdom alone. I don't want you as my prisoner. And I quite honestly don't deserve you as a partner either.” She gave him a Sade smile and Kuroo kissed her again. 

“I may have been forced to come here, but I’m staying of my own free will. I want to be with you, whether you think you deserve it or not.” They kissed again, ready for whatever their future may bring. 

——————————

It had been nearly 13 years since that conversation. Kuroo smiled fondly at the memory as he finished wrapping the present for his son. It was his 12th birthday after all. Shortly after that day all those years ago, Kenma discovered she was pregnant with Kuroos child. Kuroo definitely knew he couldn’t go back to the kingdom now. His father would be furious. No matter. He loved Kenma, and he loved their son. And with everyone still thinking he was being held prisoner, no one had to know. 

Kenma still unfortunately still went around causing mischief, killing innocents and taking over kingdoms. Making deals and ruining lives. It was all part of her being the holder of pandemonium. If she didn’t she would have a harder time keeping the madness at bay. 

“Papa! Papa!” Kuroo was pulled out of his thoughts and looked down at Hisao. He smiled at his son. “What is it little man?”

“Momma has breakfast and told me to get you.” The younger boy grabbed his fathers hand and dragged him through the castle. The boy was a spitting image of Kuroo. Although with a slightly less severe bed head, and his hair being a brown similar to his mothers. Kuroo sat down at the head of the table with Kenma and Hisao on either side of him. They happily ate breakfast, making casual conversation. Hisao was rambling on about how his friend from the nearby village found a turtle in the road and returned it to the stream. 

Kenma said she had some business to take care of soon, so Kuroo decided to give the birthday boy his gift now. The boy excitedly ripped the brown paper off the small gift, revealing a hardcover, brown leather journal with a cat charm embedded in the middle. (Think something like [ This ](https://www.etsy.com/ie/listing/739871138/cat-design-large-notebook-leather?ref=reviews)). The mini Kuroo looked at his father questioningly. 

“Thank you dad. But why a journal?”

“Hisao!” Kenma scolded her son saying he should be appreciative. Kuroo just chuckled. 

“It’s ok sweetie. And as for why i got you this, Hisao, your name means _story of life._ So I got you this to write down your story.” The boy looked at the journal and backed up to his father and smiled. He got out of his seat and smiled. 

“Thank you papa! I’m going to go write my first entry right now!” He excitedly ran off to his bedroom to go do as he said he would. Kenma then got up, kissed Kuroo goodbye and left to go cause some trouble. 

Later that night as Kuroo was in the study, reading a book, Kenma appeared in a cloud of smoke. She looked exhausted. Using her magic, she changed her tight, black leather pants and vest into a more comfortable, white dress. She plopped down into Kuroos lap and started softly crying into his chest. 

“Hey Kenma. Baby whats wrong?” He started rubbing her back. Without moving her head, she talked into his chest. “I went to Nekoma today. I disguised myself as a guard, planning on striking a deal with one of the housekeepers. But as I passed by the king's study, I heard him talking to the king of Karasuno and Fukurodani. His sorcerer has been working to create a cell in his secret prison that can contain me. Said it should be finished within the next year.”

Kuroo didn’t know how to respond. His father was going to lock up his love? What was going to happen to Hisao when Nekomata found out about him? Could Kuroo really live his life without Kenma? No. He couldn’t. He wrapped around his arms around the small girl and kissed her head. 

“Tetsuro, I don't know what to do. I know I deserve this. I do. But what about Hisao? What will happen to him? Our life that we’ve built together?” She continued sobbing as Kuroo thought. He had an idea, but it could be a risky one. He knew that they couldn’t escape just by running. They had to escape their _realm._

“Kenma… i may have an idea.” He wriggled his way out from under kenma and ran to their room. He went to the back of the wardrobe, pulling out the bag he had with him when he first came to this castle and pulled something out and went back to the study. He kneeled in front of Kenma and presented to her the small orb he had gone to grab. A shocked look crossed her face when she realized what this was. 

“Is this what i think it is?” 

“Yep. The last of its kind. An inter-realm portal. We can use this and escape to a different realm. You, me and Hisao. Go somewhere we can't be reached. Start a new life. Maybe finally get married. What do you say?” Kenma looked stunned. But eventually nodded and smiled. 

They explained to their son what was happening and were leaving that night. They each packed a bag and left, going to the forest. Kuroo tossed the orb in a small clearing in the trees, and they waited as it started getting bigger. It would take a few minutes for it to reach full size and take all three of them. 

That's when they heard the sound of horses. It was king Nekomatas men. They couldn’t be caught. “We have to hide!” Kenma said, trying to grab her family away from the growing portal. The pull was getting stronger. Hisao was too far. She couldn’t grab him, the pull was to strong for him, and in a blink, he was pulled in, the portal closing behind him. “HISAO!” Kenma and Kuroo both screeched, looking where the portal had been. 

Kenma felt the tears well up in her eyes. Kuroo was trying to get her to hide, away from the scene they just witnessed. Kenma, not wanting to walk, flashed them into the study of her castle. They both then fell to the floor, sobbing over their lost son. 

Kenma refused to believe this was the end. The next day she went into a forest. There was told to be a seer, and Kenma had to know hope was lost. She waited in a clearing. A young girl then showed up, her dress dirty, and eyes white. “I've been expecting you,” said the girl. 

“Please i need to know—.”

“—what happened to your son and if you’ll ever see him again?” Kenma nodded and the girl concentrated, looking into the future.“I’ll tell you, but all magic comes with a price.”

“And what is it you want.”

“Free me from the curse of seeing. Take the power for yourself and set me free.”

Kenma thought for a moment and agreed. “Your son is still in our realm… but a different time. The future. You will see him again. You will create a curse, and another will cast it. Another will break it. And then the real adventure begins.” The girl gasped as her vision ended.

“And that's it?!” Kenma asked. The girl nodded. Kenma grabbed the girls hand and absorbed her power. The girl then dropped on the ground, dead. For the next year and a half, Kenma Worked on creating a curse. One that could kill her and bring her along with everyone else. One day Oikawa came to the castle saying she needed something that she could use to get revenge on someone. She was a powerful sorceress. So kenma chose her to casket her curse. 

“I know you Kenma. Everything comes with a price with you. What do you want?”

“Nothing. Let’s just say I get something out of this.” Everything was set in place. Now patience. Her and Kuroo knew they would see their son soon enough. 

A few days later, while her and Kuroo were cuddled on the sofa, guards came rushing into the room. Kenma magicked her and Kuroo to another room. “Tetsuro. They’re here. I need to let them take me. It’s what I deserve.”

“Kenma don’t say that.” They were both crying kenma cupped his cheek.

She pressed a final kiss on his lips. “I will find you again one day my love.” And like that she spelled him. Altered his memories of the last 15 years. Made him remember his time there as him serving her like he was meant to. To spare him the pain. He lost their son, she didn't want to cause him the despair of losing her too. 

The guards found them, grabbing Kuroo and cuffing kenma. She tried to use her magic, but she couldn’t. They finally perfected magic to block her powers. But it's ok. Her plan was set in motion. Now she just had to be patient. She just had to remember that she will be with her loved ones after this is all over. 

After all, _love_ was a very powerful thing. 

——————————

_Whispering Heights_

It had been 2 weeks since Oikawa and Iwaizumi transferred to Karasuno. So far things have been going smoothly. And Emica had joined the cheer squad, her and her brother deciding 

it would be a good idea to get closer to her. She somehow had managed to convince Daisuke to join the volleyball team. He claims it was because them being around Daichi and Suga as much as possible was part of the plan, but she knew that he was getting along with Daichi. He was enjoying it, not that she would ever bring that up. 

But the new team members were getting along with everyone perfectly. They fit in quite well with the rest of the group. They even were invited to that night's weekly dinner. That week they could right after school, with them not having practice that day since they were having a week long break from school. 

They decided to all walk together that week instead of going out, Asahi had offered to host their get together at his house. His dad was making American style barbecue and they could eat at the picnic tables in his backyard. They all walked, talking amongst themselves when Hinata ran to the front of the clump and stopped them. 

“Ok guy. Kenma just texted me and her, Kuroo, and Bokuto are coming over! They are going to be here in an hour and are meeting us at Asahi’s!” Everyone acknowledged this information and continued on their way. 

They eventually made it to Asahi’s and gathered in the backyard. They spread out and enjoyed each other’s company as they waited for dinner. Suga and Asahi stood in a corner, Suga practically hanging on Asahi, as they softly made out. She pulled away and pouted dramatically. “Are you sure you can't stay over tonight?”

“I told you, Noyas staying over tonight, and I can’t just cancel on him, you know that.” What she didn’t know is that Asahi and Noya have been staying the night together 5 times in the past 2 weeks. Each night having a similar series of events as _that_ night a couple weeks ago. “But how about you stay over tomorrow night? My parents are going out tomorrow and won’t be back till early in the morning,” he huskily whispered in her ear. 

“Asahiiiii. You know I can't do that. I have movie night with Daichi.”

“Well, we have a week off of school. I'm sure we can find time soon.” She gave him a look that said ‘we better.’ He just chuckled and gave her a quick peck. They then each made their way to one of the groups scattered among the yard. Asahi went to join Noya, Tanaka and Daichi by the fire pit, and Suga made her way to where the twins were sitting with Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Yachi and Tadashi. 

“Oh hey Suga!” Tsukishima looked up at her. She smiled down at him 

“Hey guys. What’s up?”

“Not much,” Yachi answered. Suga nodded and took the open seat next to Daisuke. She looked over to where Oikawa was sitting on Iwa’s lap and smiled. “So Oikawa-San, how have you been. We haven’t had a proper chance to catch up.”

“Well same old same old. Dealing with Iwa’s grumpy ass, adjusting to the transfer.” Iwa rolled his eyes at her comment. 

“Oh yeah. Why did you guys transfer, if you don’t mind me asking?” Suga looked at them curiously. 

“Yeah Oikawa-San. Why?” Emica asked knowingly. Oikawa made eye contact with the younger girl, them sharing a silent understanding for the situation at bay. 

“Well, lets just say there was a problem, and continuing at Aoba Johsai wasn't the best place for it to be fixed,” she spoke cautiously. Suga just nodded, and decided not to push further. Before anyone could say anything else, they heard the gates to the yard open and someone yelling “Hey Hey Hey!” Suga and Yachi giggled and they, along with Tukishima, got up to go greet their friends. 

They approached only to see Daichi and Kuroo greeting each other and Bokuto lifting Hinata off the ground and hugging her. Kageyama did not look very happy at that. Suga approached. 

“Bokuto! Put down my child!” Bokuto listened to Suga, her mom voice slightly scaring him. 

“I apologize Sugamama!” They all laughed and she greeted her friends with a hug. 

“Shoyo!” Kenma was quick to look up from her game to greet Hinata when she became available to hug. After they pulled apart, that's when she noticed the four newcomers still sitting at one of the tables. “What’s Oikawa doing here?” She asked, making eye contact with Oikawa.

The four stood up and joined the group to greet them. Daichi laughed and informed their guests of the situation. “Oh well Oikawa and Iwaizumi actually just transferred to Karasuno.” Kuroo and Bokuto looked at them questionably. 

“Oya Oya?”

“Oya Oya Oya?”

Kenma just nodded in acknowledgment. Daichi continued. “Then those two are new as well. That’s Daichi and Emica.” The four visitors introduced themselves to the two. After that Asahi’s dad announced that dinner was ready. They all sat down and ate, Emica excited about having some American food after not having it for a while. 

Afterwards they all stayed at the tables and talked amongst themselves, the two volleyball captains all catching up, Kenma next to Kuroo on her game with Kuroo’s arm lazily wrapped around her waist. 

Oikawa watched from the other side of the table as the pudding haired girl set her switch down with her boyfriend and walked inside. “Hey Iwa-Chan. I’ll be right back. I need to use the bathroom.” Iwa just nodded as the brunette got up and went in to follow the other girl. She stopped kenma in the empty living room. 

“Kenma Kozume.” Oikawa smirked as the shorter girl turned around and looked at her, expression stoic as usual. “I love what you’ve done with your hair. The blondes a good look.”

“Now now Tooru, we’re in Japan now. My names the other way around.”

“So I’m assuming by the use of my given name, you remember?”

Kenma gave her a smirk, looking as mad as a hatter. “Always have.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Tooru I created the curse. I knew what was up from the day I was born.” Oikawa gave her a shocked look. 

She took a few steps towards Kenma, looking dead in the face. “Why are you here Kenma?”

“Well when Shoyo had mentioned the new girl ‘Emica’ when we were on the phone last week, i knew I had to come and make sure that everything was going to plan.”

“And what plan would that be Pandemonium?”

“Emica is the hero of this story. She’s here to break the curse.”

“And why is it you want this curse broken? Why would you create it in the first place if you only wanted it broken?”

“Let’s just say I get something out of it.” Tooru remembered those words, still not knowing what she was referring to. Before she could ask, Kenma started walking back outside. But before she could, Oikawa called out to her. 

“Hey Kenma. How are you even going to break the curse without magic? All magic went extinct hundreds of years ago.”

Kenma stopped and looked over her shoulder and smiled. “You don’t really think i would create a curse and not keep a fail-safe did you?” Oikawa wondered what she meant by that, her mind running wild with ideas. But by the time she could bring herself to form words, Kenma was gone. 


	9. The Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UNEDITED!!!

_ Kingdom of Karasuno  _

_ Kiyoko’s POV _

Kiyoko had always been a quiet one. Never spoke up, usually let her husband Ryu do the talking. And as one of the king's bodyguards and close friends, he was pretty good at speaking to anyone. So that's why he was so surprised when kiyoko had volunteered herself at the meeting to build the portal to the future. 

Kiyoko was the kingdom's sorceress. So it made sense she would be the one to build. But it was still surprising since that would mean taking time away from tending to her young sons. But she ended up just having them come work with her on this big project. Having helping hands to hold and grab things for her when Ryu wasn’t able to. Thankfully the rambunctious toddlers didn't cause too much trouble for her, and they seemed to quite enjoy helping their mother. 

She had been working on building the portal for 2 months. She was so close. Suga was due any day now, but hopefully, she could have it done before then, that way an extra person could get through since Suga and the baby would still count as one person. 

Today she was able to get help from her husband, who had taken the day off, Noya covering for him, because it was their twins birthday. Izumi and Katsumi were 3 today. Kiyoko didn’t want to spend too long working on the portal today so she could spend time with her babies. But she was so close to a breakthrough. She could feel it. 

“Ryu, can you hand me the vial?” She was reading through one of the spell books, trying to figure out what last parts she needed. 

“Of course darling.” He got her workstation and handed it to her. Looking at the measurements in the book, she took her measuring glass and poured the vials contents. She checked how much of the vials contents was worth. 

“Ok. If this is right, which I’m most certain it is, the portal should be able to take 4 people at max.” Kiyoko told her husband. 

“Well that's great. That means both Daichi and Suga can go through with the baby!” Kiyoko nodded in response, but then she looked at her sons playing over on the floor of her layer. They were using some prodtype wands that didn’t work as swords and having a “sword fight.” She giggled at this. What would happen to her boys in this curse? Would they come back as her sons one day? Or would they just be someone else’s? Would they even come back? Could she let them  _ die  _ in the curse?

“No,” Kiyoko stated to her husband. He looked at her confused. “Ryu, look at them. I can’t let them die in the curse.”

“Kiyoko, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying we send them through! We’ll tell everyone that it can only take 2. With any hope it will be done before the baby is born and both the king and queen can go through. Worst case scenario is Suga goes with the baby.”

“Kiyoko, do you realize that what you're doing can be considered treason! Lying to the king, betraying him!”

“Ryu look at them! Do you really want them to be swept into this madness? Or do you want to give them their best chance? Stop thinking like a guard of the king and think like a parent.” Kiyoko had a few tears running down her cheeks. 

He wiped them away and brought her into a hug. “We can put them through. I don't want to lose them.” Kiyoko hugged tighter and pulled away. Ryu looked over his children and kneeled down. “Hey boys come here!” The two came running over. They both looked exactly like their father and it never ceased to pull at Kiyoko's heart. It was so cute. When they get older they will go from identical twins to identical triplets with their dad. 

“Hey boys,” Ryu started. “When this portal is ready, we’re going to send you through. You’ll be in the future. But you can't tell anyone ok?” They both nodded. “And mommy and I won’t be there with you. But Suga will! Her and her new baby. And you have to promise you will help take care of her and you help her find her way to us and break the curse.” They nodded again. 

With that done, Kiyoko had informed the king that she had some updates on the status of the portal so he called an emergency meeting with the team so they could all be updated. The team consisted of Daichi, Suga, Kiyoko, Ryu, Noya, Asahi, Ennoshita, Kuroo and Bokuto. 

Kiyoko stood and relayed the information to the people in the room. “I wanted to give you the updates on the state of the portal. The good news is, it's almost complete, it should be done within the week.” The room started to cheer at this, but Kiyoko stopped them before they could get too excited. “The bad news is it can only take two people through. With any hope it will be done before the baby is born so both the king and queen can go through. If not then we should plan for the queen to go through with the young princess.” 

With that, they ended the meeting. Kiyoko went back to her working station and grabbed her journal out from the drawer. She had all her thoughts, feelings, experiences and findings over the past few years recorded in it. She took out a quill and started writing. She addressed this to her sons, planning to have them take this with them when they left. She wrote to them the situation at hand and everything they needed to know about the prophecy, hoping they would be able to understand when they got older. She wrote to them how much her and Ryu loved them. Her hope to see them soon. Her faith in them. Her last entry. 

——————————

_ No ones POV _

The next few days passed by in a panicked blur. Suga paced back and forth in front of the bed. Daichi was already sitting in the bed, trying to get his mind off everything. But he couldn't with his wife panicked like this. “Koushi, sweetie, why don’t you come sit down? The pacing may not be safe for the baby.”

“Daichi I can’t. I can’t calm down when I’m about to go into the fucking future. When you may not even be able to be there with me!” Suga’s eyes started watering at the thought. Daichi got up and stood in front of her, stopping her pacing. He put one arm around her waist and his free hand on the side of her face, fingers tangling in her hair. 

“Don’t say that. I will be there with you. Kiyoko is almost done with the portal. She says it will be finished tonight, and you aren’t even in labor yet. I will be there.”

“I don't know Daichi. I have a bad feeling. She is coming soon, I can feel it. Daichi I can't lose you! I can't make it without you. I can't!” Daichi shushed her sweetly, kissing her. She comes down a bit. 

“You will never lose me Koushi. We will get through this together.” She nodded and calmed herself before responding. “Your right. I’m just paranoid. I think what I need is a snack. I’m going to go to the kitchen and get something to eat.” Daichi nodded and let her go. 

She walked towards the door, calming down a bit when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her stomach. She gasped and hunched over in pain, one hand grabbing hold of the door frame, the other going to her stomach. She cried out. 

“Koushi! What wrong?!” He went over to her to try and help her when he saw the blood dripping down her ankle from under her night down. He grabbed his wife’s hand and tried to lead her to the bed. She looked up at him, a pained expression on her face. “Daichi. She’s coming.”

——————————

_ Whispering Heights _

It was a little after noon and Suga sat in Daichi’s room, ready for movie night. Although she first had to run to Asahi’s and get her phone that she thinks she had left there the night before. “Ok Daichi. I’ll be back in like 20 minutes. Don’t start the movie without me!”

“Ok mom.” They both laughed at that. She slipped out of his house and headed towards Asahi’s. It was only a block away. When she got there she remembered that his parents were out that night. She may not be able to stay that night, but she was there might as well make the most of it before going back to Daichi’s. 

She smirked to herself. Deciding she wanted to surprise him, she bent over and got the spare key from under the flower pot. She let herself in as silently as possible. Ok first, find her phone. Sure enough, she saw it on the kitchen island, a sticky note on it saying “return to Koushi.” She removed the sticky and put her phone in the back pocket of her jeans. 

She silently crept up the stairs and down the hall. She made it to his room and placed her hand on the doorknob. She opened the door and in a sing song voice said “Asahi~”

What she didn’t expect was to see Asahi sitting on his bed, and his lips on the neck of a shirtless Nishinoya who was straddling him. They froze upon hearing Suga enter. Suga looks at the sight shocked for a moment, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. As soon as one does, she brings her hand to her mouth and walks out of the room crying. 

“Shit!” Asahi makes his way out from under Nishinoya and runs free Suga, not even attempting to fix the top buttons of his flannel. “Suga! Wait!” He’s able to stop her at the front door. He looks at her with pleading guilty eyes. “Please let me explain.”

“Asahi it's fine you’re into guys that's fine. I would have supported you. If you weren’t ready to come out I would have been more than happy to be your cover. But instead of telling me, you tell me you love, let me put my trust in you, give you all of me only for you to cheat! I don't think there’s much more to explain!”

She turned away and exited the house, trying to wipe her tear soaked, only for new tears to place what she just wiped away. She walked away, Asahi still calling after her. But as she made her way down the driveway she felt a sharp pain in her head. She saw images of her running through a forest. She kept going but these visions kept coming. 

Images of Oikawa sobbing over a dead body. Of Daichi pulling her crying form into a hug. Of a wedding. Of Daichi touching her swollen stomach. Kenma in a cell. Watching Daichi run off with newborn babies. Everything. The pain in her head got increasingly worse, her vision blurring as she tried to leave. She made it to the middle of the street before she fell to the ground, the last thing she saw was a vision of Daichi before everything went black. 

——————————

Daichi rushed into the ER, asking which way she was. After Asahi had texted the group chat that Suga just collapsed in front of his house and was now in the hospital, Daichi rushed there as fast as he could. He got in the room and saw most of their friends there, with the exception of Tsukishima, Nishinoya, Yachi and the twins.

Asahi looked up from his pacing when he saw Daichi, his eyes red and puffy. Diachi looked beside him to see Suga still unconscious on the hospital bed, hooked up to all these machines with tubes and needles sticking out of her, as well as a breathing machine. He slowly walked up to her, everyone making way for him. 

“She’s in a coma. They don't know when she will wake up.” Asahi spoke. “They called her parents. They are in Tokyo on business. They are catching the next train, but they don't think they can be here till tomorrow.”

“Asahi,” Daichi said, his voice sounding broken. “What happened?”

Asahi knew he was going to have to tell them what happened. How it was  _ his  _ fault. So he told them what happened. How he cheated, how Suga walked in, and how she just collapsed in front of his house. “That's why Noya went home. Said that Suga is the last person she would want to see if she wakes up.”

That's when the twins run in. They look over to the bed. Emica gasped and covered her mouth. Her and Daisuke gave each other a look.  _ This wasn’t part of the plan.  _ They go to the rest of the group, silently crying with the rest of them. 

“You.” Daichis tone was menacing. His fists balling into fists, his body whipping to face Asahi. “How could you?! How could you do that to her?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!? And now she’s in a coma! This is because of you! Get out!” Daichi yelled at Asahi. 

Asahi just nodded and looked over to Suga, teary eyed. “I’m so sorry Koushi. I hope you can forgive me one day.” And then he left. The rest of the team looked over at Daichi, shocked. They stayed there for a few more minutes before leaving as well. The twins stayed behind. Emica stood beside Daichi, taking his hand in hers. “Are you going to be alright?” She asked him. 

“Yeah. I just think I need some time alone with her.” The twins nodded and left the room. 

The twins left the room and sighed. Would she be ok? Before they could really dwell on that thought they saw some nurses rushing past with a gurney. Their eyes widened in surprise to see Iwa on it, unconscious, and Oikawa followed behind. They then entered the room next to Suga’s. 

Emica went in behind her and grabbed Oikawa, dragging her to the closet empty room, Daisuke following behind them. Emica shoved Oikawa against the wall. “What did you do!?” Emica screamed at Oikawa. 

“What are you talking about!?” She yelled back. Emica’s tears were gone, only anger left. 

“Suga! She just collapsed unprompted and then you're here! I know you had something to do with this! You’ve hated my mother since before I was born!”

Oikawa finally managed to get out of Emicas grasp. “I had nothing to do with this. I’m here because I was with Iwa and he just collapsed on my couch and wouldn’t get up!”

They both take a few breaths calming themselves when Daisuke speaks. “Something is up. Suga collapses and goes into a coma, Iwaizumi falling behind less than an hour later? We’re missing something here.”

Emica thought for a moment. She knew that she would have to work with Oikawa here in order to figure out what was happening. Potentially she had some idea of what what going on and they could work from there. 

“Oikawa,” Emica speaks up. “Do you have any idea what’s happening here?”

“No. But I think I know someone who does.”

“Who?” The twins ask. 

“The person who created the curse in the first place. Kenma.”


	10. A Plot is Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m so sorry for not posting this on Friday! I had a lot on my plat since it was New Years and my family leaving. But don’t worry, I’m back. We are almost done and I am ever grateful for the supposition i have received.   
> UNEDITED!!!

_ Kingdom Aoba Johsai _

Oikawa stood in front of the bubbling cauldron. She was so close. She took out a box from her vault, and removed Iwa’s heart from it and put it in. This would ensure he was brought back in the curse. She looked at the ingredients on the scroll, adding them into the pot as she read. 

_ The tooth of a dragon  _

_ A fairies wing _

_ Hair from the 3 greatest evil creatures _

And finally,  _ the blood of the one you hate most.  _ She took out the vial, pouring out the blood she had gotten from Suga those many years ago. With a final look at Ushijima, who she had made her henchman of sorts, she looked out the window. She had to make sure the timing was right. At the final moment of the sunset, she tossed the scroll into the pot. 

As the last peaks of sun disappeared from over the horizon, she felt the earth rumble. A purple cloud of smoke erupted from the pot, spreading fast and engulfing the castle. Oikawa smiled. It worked. She knew she would be able to succeed in getting her love back one day. After all,  _ love  _ is a very powerful thing. 

“I’ll find you soon Iwa.” She said in her final breath, dropping dead on the floor, the curse starting to plead through the kingdom and beyond. 

——————————

“AAAAAAAAAHH!” Suga screams, squeezing on Daichi’s hand. Another contraction hitting, worse than the last. 

“Shhh. It’s ok Koushi. Breath.” Suga was crying, the midwife opening her legs. 

“Alright your highness. This baby is coming like it or not. You have to push.” The midwife, Yachi, crouched down, preparing the blankets and towels next to her. 

“No!” Suga panicked. “Kiyoko’s almost done with the portal. I can't have this baby now. I can't leave—AH—Diachi!” Suga cried, holding her husband's hand tighter. 

Diachi kissed her temple and whispered to her. “Is ok my love. She’s ready. You can't hold out any longer. And I know you will be a fantastic mother. You can do this.” He squeezed her hand, reassuring her. She looked at him and nodded. Who gave Yachi a look, saying she was ready. 

“Alright your highness. I can already see her head. On the count of three, push. 1,,,2,,,3!”

The next 4 minutes Suga experienced the most excruciating pain she had ever felt in her whole life. But the pain was forgotten when she heard a small cry ringing through the room. She caught her breath, waiting for the midwife to clean and wrap the small baby girl. 

She put the baby into Suga’s arms, going back between Suga’s legs to stop the bleeding as the queen looked at her baby in awe. Diachi looked at their daughter and smiled. He kissed them both, feeling so much love in his heart it scared him. He didn’t realize he was crying until he saw a tear drip onto the small girls nose, causing her to scrunch her face adorably. Suga giggle. 

“Diachi, I can’t do this without you.” Suga looked up at him. He scooted closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. “You're going to have to. You need to be there for Emica.” They both sobbed. After a few minutes, Suga was about to say something else but was cut off by another sudden pain in her stomach. 

Daichi took the baby from her, letting Suga writhe in pain. Yachi looked up from them, still between Suga’s legs. “We have a problem.”

“What is it!? Will she be ok?!” Daichi had never known so much fear wanting for Yachi to respond. 

“Yes, but, my Queen you need to start punching again. There’s another one coming.”

Suga’s head snapped up to look at her. “What!?” Her face paled even more than it already was. 

“Yep.  _ Twins.” _

Kageyama, who had heard the conversation from outside the door, came rushing in, a fearful expression on his face. “I’m afraid we have another problem, your highnesses.”

“What is it Tobio?” Daichi held his daughter closer to his chest. Kageyama sped to the other side of the room, opening the curtain. Daichi looked out the window to see a huge storm of purple smoke coming their way. 

“The curse.” Daichi looked at Suga. “It’s here.”

Suga howled in pain again. Daichi held his daughter with one arm and held Suga’s hand with the other. He instructed Kageyama to alert everyone of the curse and see that the portal was almost finished. They didn’t have much time left. 

Suga spent another 2 minutes pushing, crying as another life entered the world. The baby was wiped clean and wrapped in another blanket. Yachi handed him to Suga, who was still sobbing. “What’s his name, your highness?” 

Suga looked at Daichi, and just gave her a look saying “you pick.” She looked down at the cranky baby boy and it came to her. “Daisuke.” Yachi wrote the names of each baby onto a piece of cloth, pinning them to the respective twins' blanket. 

“Koushi, what are we going to do? The plan was for you to go with the baby. But now there’s two? What’s going to happen?” Suga looked at both babies, more tears rolling down her cheeks. She knew what she had to do. 

“We have to put them both through…”

“What!? Are you crazy?”

“Daichi we have to. It’s the only way we can ensure both their safety.”

“By putting them both through a portal and leaving newborns on their own in god knows where?!”

“You heard Kenma. Emica will find us and save us. If she’s ok they both will be!”

“You can't know that!”

“But I can. I know that this way we can give them their best chance.”

Before Daichi could argue any further Tanaka came rushing in. What they didn’t know was Kiyoko was sending their boys in as they spoke. “The portal! It’s ready!” When Tanaka saw the two babies, he went red. He bowed, giving them their privacy. 

“Daichi. Give me Emica,” Suga shifted Daisuke into one arm. “I want to say goodbye.” He looked at her with sad eyes, but complied. He knew she was right. Suga sat up in the bad, cladding the 2 infants, giving them a sad, tear filled smile. 

“Goodbye my babies. I love you so much. You will reach us one day. Find us.” She then kissed their heads and passed them off to Daichi. “I love you. I will find you,” he said to Suga and kissed her forehead. He then left the room in a hurry with the babies, leaving a sobbing Suga on the bed, soaked in blood. 

He ran, needing to get them to the portal. He looked back to see the smoke starting to envelope Suga. He was out of time. He ran even faster. His feet carrying him to the other side of the castle and to Kiyoko’s layer. 

The room was empty. He looked at the portal. It looked like a wardrobe, with enough space to fit a small person. He looked down at his children, crying. He placed a small kiss on both their heads. “Remember, your father over you so much. Find us.”

He placed the babies into the wardrobe and closed the door. He saw a small flash of light through the cracks as the smoke started to consume the room. He had to be sure. He felt dizzy, on the brain of death. He opened the doors to find both babies gone.  _ They made it,  _ he thought, letting the darkness consume him, dropping. 

——————————

_ Whispering Heights _

Oikawa paced back and forth outside the apartment complex as they waited. “Where are they?” She said somewhat panicked. 

“Izumi texted me. They’re down the street.” Daisuke said, leaning against a column near the door, fidgeting with his small earring. 

“And Hinata gave you the apartment number?” Oikawa redirected her attention to Emica, waiting for her to respond. 

“Yep. Calm down Tooru. We will figure this out.”

“Well I’m sorry. The love of my life went into a coma for unknown reasons and is slipping closer and closer to death!” She said sarcastically. Emica placed her hand on her shoulders stopping her pacing. 

“Don’t think that you are the only one losing someone. My mother is in the same position right now.”

“I’m sorry,” Oikawa said, taking a deep breath. “I just… I can’t lose him a second 

“What does that mean?” Daisuke asked curiously. 

“The only reason I cast this curse was to bring him back after my father killed him.”

“I thought you did this to get revenge on my mother for something. What did she do to you that was so terrible to you?” Emica asked. 

“She was the one who leaked the information that got him killed.”

Before anyone could say another word, two identical figures came running up to them. Though one had an undercut, his hair was styled and girls at the top. The others was buzzed off, making him almost bald. One was carrying a large duffle bag. Emica went up to the almost bald one. “Katsumi! Did you bring it.?”

“Of course.” He smirked and opened the duffle bag to show her what was inside. 

“What is it?” Oikawa asked, looking at the newcomers. 

“My fathers sword.” Emica responded. “Tooru, this is Izumi and Katsumi. Better known as the Tanaka Twins.”

Oikawa looked at them, shocked. “I’m assuming you came with them here?” She asked. 

“Yep. We were 4 when you cast the curse and you know, ruined our lives,” Izumi remarked, his arm around Daisuke. The smaller boy smacked his hard and glared at him. 

“Baby be nice. We need her help.”

With nothing more said, they walked into the building, Emica leading the way to the third floor and to a door marked with the numbers 322 as Hinata had instructed. Oikawa and Emica stood at the front of the group, the boys behind them. The 2 girls shared a determined look before Oikawa knocked on the door. They hear a male voice call out “it’s open!”

They open the door and walk in cautiously. They see Kuroo and Kenma cuddling on the couch and watching a movie. He looked at the group, a confused look appeared on his face. “Oikawa? What are you doing here? And what's with the new kids?”

“I need to talk to Kenma about something. These guys are my… friends. We were hanging out and so they came with me.” Oikawa said, coming up with an excuse. They didn’t want Kuroo getting too suspicious. He looked at the pudding haired girl who just nodded. He seemed to accept that, kissing her and getting up. 

“If you need me I'll be in the bedroom,” he called to her, exiting the room. Kenma scooted to the edge of the couch, positioning herself so she’s facing the group. Her usual stoic face morphing into one of her old, wicked smirks. 

“So what brings both Tooru and The Hero here to grace my presence?”

“Oh cut the crap Pandemonium.” Oikawa wasted no time. “We want answers.”

“Answers to what might I ask?”

Daisuke was next to speak. “Suga dropped into a coma slipping into possible death, Iwaizumi rolling the same way within the hour.”

“Well of course he did!” Kenma said as if it was the most obvious. “That's the price.”

“The price of what?” Emica asked. 

“All magic comes with a price.” Katsumi said, remembering his mother using that phrase. 

Kenma looked at him, somewhat impressed. “Correct. Tooru you used this curse to bring back someone who was already dead. That doesn’t come for free. Suga’s blood was also used in the curse, am I correct?”

“The blood of the one I hate the most,” Oikawa whispered. “That's the price isn’t it? That in order to have him back she has to live?”

“Exactly. He is bound to her. She dies, so does he. That's the price you need to pay.” Oikawa glared at her, processing this information.

Emica stepped away from the group and towards kenma. “Well how do we wake them up? And why did they go out in the first place?”

Kenma paused, looking like she was thinking, speaking as the idea came into her, sure she was right. “You said she just dropped? A side effect of her remembering.”

“Why would she be remembering?” Izumi asked. 

“It may have been triggered by a sort of dejah vu. Experiencing something similar to something that happened pre curse.”

“Back to the situation at hand. How do we fix it?” Oikawa said impatiently. 

“That is you shouldn’t be too worried about. We have another task to focus on.” Kenma said. 

“What do you mean we shouldn’t worry about fixing it!?” Oikawa was getting angry. They didn't have the time for Kenma’s games. 

“Well my guess is Daichi has taken it upon himself to stay with her.” The younger set of twins nodded. “Well there you go!”

“What does that have anything to do with this?!”

“Love is a very powerful thing Tooru. Everything will fall into place AFTER we bring back magic. Which is what we need to focus on.”

“How on earth are we going to bring magic back?” Daisuke asked. 

“Well, I managed to bring a powerful potion through with me, knowing I may need it. I was able to bottle true love.”

“Bottled true love?” Emica looked confused. 

“Yeah. Made with strands from your parents hair. Quite a powerful elixir. I even put some on the parchment used for the curse. As a little fail-safe.” She glanced at Oikawa and smirked. The pieces fell into place at that. 

“You little bitch. That's what you meant? And made with her parent's love, that's why she’s the hero of the story?” She was both impressed and enraged. This curse was meant to fail?

“Now you're getting it. But, we have the more pressing matter of getting that bottle. Tooru. Do you still have our friend locked in the basement?” Oikawa’s face fell. 

“Oh no. You left it with him?! Why would you do that?”

“Oh not with him.  _ In  _ him. I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist taking him with you.”

“You are unbelievable.”

“Well they don’t call me Pandemonium for nothing.” Kenma then got up and grabbed a small drawstring bag out of the coffee table drawer and shoved it in her sweatshirt pocket. “Alright. Let’s go get that bottle.”

——————————

“I don’t think your little boyfriend liked the idea of you walking out on him to hang out with ‘friends’ he never knew about.” Oikawa teased. 

“He’ll be fine. He went through worse losses back home,” Kenma stated dryly, them walking through the Aoba Johsai campus. 

“Ok not to be a party pooper, but why are we at your school?” Emica asked worriedly. 

“Because the entrance to where we’re going is in the gym.” Oikawa then unlocked the gym door, ignoring the confused looks on everyone’s faces. They made their way inside, following Oikawa to the back wall. Izumi was about to ask what was happening when Oikawa placed her hand on a specific part of the wall. This caused the ground to start shaking, eventually the floor in the middle of the gym opened up and an elevator of sorts rising out of the opening. 

“Ok,” Kenma said, breaking the silence. “Now, to my understanding there is a sword in the bag the bald one’s holding?”

“Hey I’m not bald!” Katsumi defended. 

“Yeah yeah. Just give me the sword.” He handed her the sword from the bag. Kenma then took out the little bag from her pocket, reaching her hand in. She sprinkled some sort of glowing powder on the sword, causing it to glow for a moment. 

“What’s that?” Emica asked. 

“Fairy dust.” Izumi answered. “I remember my mom had a jar in her office.”

“Well, yes and no.” Kenma added. “It’s a special kind of fairy dust. Made by the fairy of life before she went missing. But that,” Kenma stood and held the sword out to Emica to take, “is a story for another time.”

“Wait why are you giving this to me?” Emica panicked. 

“You're the Hero aren’t you?” Oikawa teased. 

“Can’t someone else do it? He’s your friend isn’t he?”

“No it has to be you Emica,” Kenma forced the sword into her hand. 

“Besides,” Oikawa said somewhat sadly. “I’m afraid he wouldn’t want to see me at the moment.”

Kenma pressed the button causing the elevator to open. “The fairy dust on the blade should make it to where when you strike him, he won't die. Just make a gash in his chest and reach in and grab the bottle. The dust might actually bring him back.” She said that last part to Oikawa. 

“What exactly am I facing?” Emica said, trying but failing to hide how scared she was while tapping into the elevator. 

“Well lets just say his punishment is a little different from everyone else’s. He’s trapped in… a different form.” And then the door closed. She felt herself start moving down, down, down, till she finally came to a halt. The doors opened, and she slowly stepped out into what appeared to be a giant cave. 

She was standing on a big ledge. There was not too much ground, just ledges connected by “bridges” of rock. Emica held onto her sword, waiting for something to happen as she walked around. But nothing did. Not until her back what she  _ thought  _ was a wall. But then she heard a snarl. She slowly turned around, backing away. 

In front of her, standing up, was a large dragon, scales black as onyx. He growled, then spread his huge wings and lifted himself off the ground. He looked directly at Emica, letting out a pouch screech. 

“Oh no.” She said, running and ducking behind a rock just in time to dodge the flames he let out. She had to think and fast. If she did this wrong she could die down here. That when she had an idea. She stood, bringing most of her body out of hiding, but leavening her hand with the sword out of sight. 

“Hey!” She called to the beast. He looked at her. “Over here!” She ran out as he flew towards her, ramming the blade through his chest. He yelped out and dropped to the ground. This was her chance. She reached her hand into the glowing gash in his body, immediately feeling the bottle. She took hold of it and took it out, backing away from the beast. 

Immediately after the beast's form started glowing so bright it was almost blinding. She watched as the form shrank and reshaped itself. The glow dimmed down until all that was left was a man in ripped up pants and old timey dress shirt. His dark hair was messy and matted, his clothing ripped, dirty and  _ bloody.  _

He looked around confused, taking in his surroundings. His features then morphed into fear when he noticed the unknown girl. “W-who are you? Where am I?” His tone was scared. 

“You don’t know?” Emica slowly approached the thin boy and crouched beside him. He shook his head. “The last thing I remember is arguing with the queen after her threat.” Emica’s face turned sorrowful. She would have to have someone tell him what was going on later. But first she had to know who he was. 

“What’s your name?”

“Keiji Akaashi.”


	11. So you wish to have the curse reversed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guy here it is! The last chapter! Thank you so much for those of you who offered me support. I have really enjoyed writing this and I sincerely hope you have enjoyed reading it. There will be a sequel, but there will be more information about that in another “chapter.” Andy way, enjoy my ending!
> 
> UNEDITED!!!

“You could have told me he was a dragon.” Emica, somewhat pissed, walked out of the elevator, Akaashi following behind her, and gave the bottle to Kenma. She gave the sword to Katsumi to put back in his bag. 

“Well would you have gone down there if you’d known?” Oikawa asked with a smirk. Emica looked at her with a raised brow, knowing she was right. “Well played Oikawa.”

Akaashi stiffened at hearing the name, looking over Emica’s shoulder to see the very woman who captured him. Only much younger. She looked like a teenager again. She saw him staring and moved towards him. “Keiji. How nice to see you again.”

“Tooru,” he moved closer to her as well. “If it isn’t the very person who captured me. Only, younger? Is that a side effect of the curse or something?”

“Aw. Confused baby dragon. We all are teenagers again. Cause well, I did miss being youthful.” She flipped her hair and took out the camera on her phone, showing him his reflection. 

“Wow. I’m young again? Where’s my husband? And what's this?”

“Oh god. This is painful to watch,” Kenma said. “Tanaka’s and Daisuke. You guys. Take him back to your place and explain what’s happening.”

“Wait why can’t they stay with us?” Emica asked, mad they couldn’t stay. 

“Because,” Kenma looked at her. “This next part is really one on those of us with powers should be present for.” Kenma smirked. Emica looked at her confused, eventually getting what she meant. “Wait. Are you telling me I have powers?” 

“Of course. Every good hero has magic. But only if we get a move on and restore magic.” They all started making their way to leave the gym, but then Akaashi suddenly stopped. 

“Keiji, what’s wrong?” Asked Katsumi. 

“My egg. Where’s my egg?” He said worriedly, looking at Oikawa. She just shrugged, meaning she had no clue what he was talking about. He glanced at Kenma. 

“What egg?” She asked. 

“My egg. The one my baby was in.” Both sets of twins looked confused. Akaashi saw this and explained. “I’m a rare breed of Dragon shifter. In this breed men can lay eggs.” That cleared that up. 

“Well,” Oikawa answered. “It probably got destroyed in the curse.” Akaashi’s face fell at the chance his child may have been killed. 

“Maybe not.” Kenma reassured. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, I have a vault that I designed to stay safe through the curse. It’s filled with things that I thought should come with us. But there’s also a room that magically collected anything of significant value to important people from our realm. There’s a chance the egg was collected and has stayed dormant cause of our world's lack of magic. If it's there, then restoring magic should get back up and running.”

“Well let’s go find it!” Akaashi said. 

“Wait!” Emica pulled him back. “We need to restore magic and break the curse first, then we can find it.”

“Guys, this is my child. I want to make sure they came through with us.” He wasn’t going to back down. Kenma sighed. 

“Ok. We can go find it. I’ll go with the boy. The vault is sealed with blood magic so only I can get in.” She handed the bottle to Emica. “You two go to the well at crows point and poor this in. That should restore magic in this town. I'll meet you guys in the town square in an hour.” Everyone agreed with this plan and went to do as told. 

Emica and Oikawa made their way to the well, not wasting a moment. They made their way to Crows Point, the well being at the top of the hill. They looked into the well and looked at each other. “You ready?” Oikawa asked. 

Emica just smirked and said, “yep.” She removed the cork from the glass bottle and poured the content into the waters below. Then they waited. A few moments passed and nothing. They almost thought this wasn't going to work, but then they felt the ground shake. A large, sparkly, pink spear rose out of the well. 

“What is that?” Oikawa questioned, looked at it. 

“You tell me.”

They started to get closer when it burst, erupting into a paper thin circle and cutting through the town. Emica felt a tingle in her body after it passed though her. She felt amazing. She felt strong. She felt  _ powerful.  _

“You feel that?” Oikawa asked, entranced by the feeling consuming her body once again. 

“Yeah,” Emica responded in awe. 

“That’s magic.”

——————————

Daichi sat next to Suga’s bed. He had been there for hours, not letting go of her hand the whole time. He refused to leave her side. He felt bad for yelling at Asahi. He knew it wasn’t really his fault. She wouldn’t just collapse from sadness. But what he did was still shitty. How could he do that to her?!

“Hey Suga” Daichi said for no reason in particular. “I know you can’t hear me, but I want to tell you something. Whether it’s because I may not ever be able to say it to you again, it's because you can't hear me say it, I don’t know. But here it goes.” He sniffled, trying to hold his tears back (and failing). “Suga… I am madly in love with you. I have been from the moment we met. And I didn't say anything because I didn’t think you would feel the same. And then you started dating Asahi and it killed me. But you were happy while it lasted. And that made it worth the hurt. Just to see you smile.”

He reached out to brush a piece of hair out of her face and then cupped her cheek. He leaned in, his lips inches away from her forehead when the ground shook, knocking him back, and then a force cut through him at lights speed. 

Suga’s machines then started beeping like crazy. He didn’t know what was happening. He rushed to open the door. “Nurse! Nurse!” The nurses rushed in to see her machines going crazy. They called in some doctors, and suddenly many people surrounded Suga, ushering Daichi out of the room. He had never felt as much fear as he felt in that moment. 

——————————

Oikawa and Emica walked into the town square Kenma arriving at the same time from the opposite direction. The sun was already starting to set, the sky painted in pink, purple and light blue. 

“You guys find the egg?” Emica asked approaching the pudding haired girl. 

“Yep. We were leaving the vault when I felt the magic return. The egg immediately responded, Keiji saying he felt the baby kick. I've never seen a man so giddy.” They all giggled at that. “Alright. Are you ready?” The question was aimed at Emica.

“For what?”

“To break the. Curse of course.”

“What!?” Both Oikawa and Emica said. Oikawa was more annoyed, and Emica surprised. 

“You can’t do that! Not after all the trouble I went through.” Oikawa yelled at Kenma. 

“Tooru when will you stop with this quest for revenge?” Emica questioned. “After all the lives you ruined, all the enemies you created, the deals you made. You got your love back. You have him back and you have gotten enough revenge for three lifetimes. Isn’t that enough?”

“But, everyone will come after me! They will want me dead. How can I get my happy ending then?” Oikawa cried. She wasn’t vengeful. She was scared. Emica smiled and took her hands in her. 

“Well I won’t let them. Because spilling blood is never a solution. And think this whole mess showed me something.”

“And what's that?”

“You're not a bad person. You're not evil. Or wicked. Or the bad guy. You lost your love and you became someone you weren’t. You were the bad guy of that story. But in this one you were reborn. In this one you are just a person. A person who’s scared of what the future holds. But more importantly you’re my friend, and I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

Oikawa hugged the Raven haired girl, thanking her. She pulled away and wiped away the tears that had dripped down her cheeks before looking at Kenma. “Ok Kenma. Let’s do it.”

“Aww that's sweet. And so unnecessary,” she responded sarcastically. She then took out a piece of chalk and drew out a shape, within it held more shapes and symbols, in the middle of the square. In the middle of the  _ town.  _ She grabbed Emica and dragged her into the middle of the shape. She took Oikawa and they stood outside it. 

“Ok Emica, i need you to listen to me. This is a complicated spell and you’ve never used magic before.” Emica nodded. “Ok. Magic is all about emotion. Eventually it will become second nature, but for now you need to focus. Close your eyes and open your mind. Reach out for the thoughts and feelings of everyone in the town.”

Emica did as told. She envisioned her consciousness almost like a fog, letting it sweep through the full town. At first it was subtle, but then she felt a buzz resonating in her brain and she knew she was doing it right. Kenma didn’t tell her did, but her instincts told her to bring the buzz down into her chest. 

“Let the feeling grow. And then once it's almost too overwhelming, think about your intentions with this. End then, let the feeling  _ burst. _ ” As if on cue, she let the feeling burst, a white glow emitting from her hands. “Aim it at the ground!” Kenma shouted. 

Emica did as instructed and watched as the white glow leaked through the lines drawn on the ground. Eventually the light met, filling the entire structure, the light shooting up and around her. At the top of the wall of light, pulses of light shot out and through the town. Through everyone. Once the light was gone, it felt as if a veil had been lifted off the town. The curse was broken. 

——————————

“I’m sorry Mr Sawamura. She’s gone.” Daichi stopped listening after the doctor spoke those words. He pushed passed him, going into the room to see the nurses remove the last of the tube and wires from her body. Fat tears soaked Daichis cheeks. 

“Sir we need to ask you to leave so we can make sure the body is preserved.” One of the nurses said to him. 

“At least let me say goodbye?” They nodded, stepping away and leaving the room to give them space. As well as to check on Iwa next door who was still unconscious. (Tho he would be soon to follow). 

Daichi looked down at Suga and cupped her face. He bent down and pressed a kiss on her forehead. As he did that, he felt a pulse through his body. And then images, no.  _ Memories  _ of another life fill his head. Of his life. 

He pulled back and looked down at Suga. There was a glow from where he kissed her, a glow that then sunk into her body. She gasped, eyes shooting open. She looked up at Daichi and smiled. “Koushi?” She nodded. 

He flung down and kissed her. After all these years, he kissed his  _ wife.  _ His queen. His love. They pulled away and looked at each other. “You found me.” She said happily. 

“Did you ever doubt I would?” He smiled and kissed her again. He helped her up and back into her clothes that had been replaced with a hospital gown. Just as she finished with the button on her jeans, Iwaizumi came into the room and smiled at Suga. She ran up to him and hugged him. 

“Iwa! It’s been a long time.”

“That it has.”

The three rushed out of the hospital, everyone in there recovering from the curse. They went out to see people hugging and reuniting. “Suga!” They turned to see Hinata, Kageyam, Tanaka, Kiyoko, Asahi and Noya. “I mean, your highness,” Shoyo corrected herself. Suga just giggled and hugged her. The whole group reunited, hugging one another.

Asahi looked at Suga, looking sheepish after what happened. She just smiled and hugged him. “You're not mad?” He asked. 

“Of course not. None of that was real. This is.” She pulled away and hugged Noya. After they all reunited Iwa asked the question they were all thinking. 

“Now what?”

Suga and Daichi looked at each other, his arm around her. Suga answered. “Now I find my children.”

——————————

Back at the square, people started gathering after seeing the beam of light. The twins, Daisuke and Akaashi came running towards Emica knowing what just happened. “You did it?” Daisuke asked her. 

“Yeah!” She said excitedly, him capturing her in a hug. “Now what?”

“Kenma?!” They looked back to see Kuroo standing a few feet behind Kenma. She turned around to face the tall boy. 

“How much do you remember?” She asked, scared for his answer. 

“Everything.” He smiled and she ran to him. He picked her up, kissing her passionately. He put her down. 

“I did it Tetsuro,” she smiled up at him after he set her down. “The first step is complete!” They embraced each other again. 

“AKGAAAAASHIIII!” Akaashi looked over to see Bokuto, crying. They ran to each other, Bokuto holding him so close. “I remembered. And when I realized I hadn’t seen you this whole time, I got so scared that when you went missing back then…” He trailed off, more sobs leaving his throat. “I thought I lost you Keiji.”

“No. I’m here, Kotaro. I’m here.” Akaashi rubbed soothing circles on his back. “And so is she…” He pulled the egg out of the duffle bag he was carrying, a blanket wrapped around the black egg. Bokuto’s hand went to his mouth and he gasped. 

“She...she survived?” Akaashi nodded, smiling. 

Emica looked around, wondering if they should get to the hospital. Maybe she assumed wrong that the curse would wake up Suga. 

“Mom! Dad!” She watched as Katsumi and Izumi ran to Kiyoko and Ryu. The look on their parents face was one of pure disbelief. They hugged their boys, thrilled to be reunited with them. Emica felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Daisuke, and he was pointing forward. 

There stood Daichi, Suga and Iwa. “Hajime!” Oikawa ran to her boyfriend, thrilled that he was ok. Daichi and Suga looked at the twins, slowly approaching them with tearful expressions. But they were far from sad. Their smiles were so wide, and it spread to the twins, the same expression on their faces. 

“Mom?” Emica said. 

“Yeah,” Suga said, and opened her arms. Emica ran, hugging her mother and crying into her shoulder. Daichi looked at the slightly shorter, silver haired boy. Daisuke smiled, and allowed his father to pull him into a hug. The first time he felt the embrace of his father. Emica had been right; nothing like it. The twins eventually pulled away, and the four of them looked at each other, the family all coming in for a group hug. They all continued crying, happiness and love all filling their hearts. Eventually the four pulled away. Suga turned to see Oikawa looking at her, a sorrowful, teary expression on her face. 

“Koushi, I—I’m so sorry—.” Suga put up a hand and stopped her. 

“Tooru, you made my life hell, almost killed me, because I was spelled. You cursed an entire realm, ruined hundreds of lives, forcing me to put my children through a portal on their own as newborns and miss them growing up. And all because you lost your love.”

“I’m—.”

“And yet, I still forgive you. Because that wasn’t Tooru. Tooru died along with Iwaizumi that night. But he’s back, and so are you. You helped break the curse, and you helped me find my children.” Suga smiled, Oikawa shocked. Without a second thought she wrapped Suga in a tight hug. 

Suga was shocked for a moment, but eventually settled into it and hugged her back. When they pulled away, Oikawa looked at Emica. She pulled the younger girl into a hug as well. “Thank you,” she whispered to Emica. 

Everyone looked at each other, having calmed down. Shoyo then asked the question everyone had been thinking. “What happens now?”

“Now?” Kenma spoke up, repeating the word the seer had told her all those years ago. “Now the real adventure begins.”


	12. SEQUEL!!!

Hey guys! I am so happy you have made it to th end and I really hope you enjoyed it. If you liked this, ten have no fear, for the adventure is not over! This will be a whole series. I finished writing the sequel and will post that on my normal posting schedule. I’m currently working on the third book and have some ideas for the forth one. So stay tuned and get ready for more. 

The second book it titled “The Price of Gold” and will be released Wednesday, January 13th. So be on the look out for that. The second book overall, not way too much will happen. It’s made as a set up for book three. But it will still be entertaining, with many twists and turns that should have you on the edge of your seats. When i read it to my bf, he was screaming the whole time. So i hope you enjoy it as much as he did. 

See you next book!


End file.
